


Snowbound

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabins, F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: College roommates Sango and Kagome along with Sango's boyfriend Miroku and his roommate Inuyasha head to a cabin in the mountains for a vacation.Chapter 3-5 contain sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

She must admit, as they travel along the winding mountain road that the scenery is just breathtaking.  There was a light dusting of snow along the roadway and on the tops of many of the Japanese pines they passed by.  It was winter break from college and Kagome’s roommate Sango talked her into taking this trip.  Come on, the older girl had said, let’s get out of the city and just relax for the two-week hiatus.  Who else was coming was the first question.  Well, her boyfriend Miroku and his roommate, Inuyasha.  No way, was the immediate response, there was no way she was bunking with a guy.  But her friend assured her, it would be two cabins, one for the girls, one for the guys.  “Give him a chance, you might like him…”

~~~

The two men sat up front, with Miroku at the wheel while the girls were in the back seat.  The trunk of the SUV was packed with all the necessities and food for the long stay.  Cases and cases of dried ramen seemed like overkill to the young brunette, but Sango had explained Inuyasha’s penchant for the instant meal.  It had been a two-hour drive, and they were nearing their destination, so Kagome sat back and stared out the window… 

~~~

“How did I let you talk me into this?”  Inuyasha grumbles as he helps his roommate load up the car.  “I’ve spent enough years in the woods to not wanna go back to it.”

Miroku just sighs, he was one of the few people that knew the young male was no ordinary human, and one of the few who tolerated his sometimes, temperamental nature.   _‘Maybe if he just had a girl he wouldn’t be so damn grouchy…’_  Deep down he knew his friend had a heart of gold that matched the true color of his eyes, but his lonely upbringing and years of fending for himself had left the hanyo distant.

“We’ll be in cabins… Inuyasha, not the woods.”

“ _Keh_ , it’s still the middle of nowhere.”

“Please just try to be nice to Sango’s roommate as a favor to me.  She’s really sweet.”

“The freshman, right?”

Miroku looks up and sees the two girls walking towards them.  “Here they come.”  He drops what he had been holding and goes to help them with their things.  Inuyasha follows his friend but can’t help the gaze he levels at the girl beside Sango.  Something in her aura is calling to his yoki and he doesn’t know why.  “Kagome, I’d like to introduce you to my roommate, Inuyasha.  Inuyasha, this is the girl I was telling you about.” 

“Nice to meet you Inuyasha.” She bows politely

“Likewise.  I, um,” mumbling, he takes her bag, “can load that for you,” and quickly hurries away with her things to the car.

Kagome stands there a bit dumbfounded, “He’s kinda odd…” she mutters. 

“Yeah…” Miroku exhales, “don’t mind Yash, he’s shy around new people.” 

“No, he’s not.”  Sango interjects, “I’ve never seen him offer to help with anything before…"

Miroku tilts his head, “Huh?  Your right...” Leaning in closer to his girlfriend he whispers, “It gives me an idea…” and as she listens, a smirk grows on her face…

~~~

She’d been quiet for most of the ride, whispering to Sango every so often, but with his hidden ears, he could hear most of the conversations, _Hiking…  Smores…  ‘What’s a smore?’_ he wondered…  _Is he a senior too…  Yeah…  Is he usually this quiet?  No, he can be a little irritating…  ‘Irritating?!’  That’s just great…  But he’s got a sweet side too…  ‘No, I don’t!’  Really…_  He looks over at the freshman through the side mirror; she’s staring out the window again, but it’s like she was thinking about something and if he wasn’t mistaken, her cheeks seemed flushed for some reason.  This girl was intriguing to him.  Yes, she was pretty, and to him, smelled nice, but she also reminded him of his mother; not necessarily in appearance but her poise, her energy.  His mother had been the only real soothing presence in his life and this girl was exuding that same essence… 

“Inuyasha?”

He turns to his friend, “Huh?  What is it Miroku?”

“Kagome?” Sango taps her shoulder.

“Yes?”

“We um, have something to ask you guys…” Miroku starts off

and Sango finishes “…we were wondering if you two wouldn’t mind letting us use one of the cabins for the night.”

“No way!” Inuyasha and Kagome both yell at the same time. 

“Please Yash…”

“Please Kagome…  it’s just one night.”

The girl sighs, “Just, one night?”

“Just one night,” Sango begs, “I promise.”

“Ugh…” Inuyasha hangs his head. _‘Damn you Miroku!’_   “You didn’t need to cave, Kagome.”

“She’s my friend, and they don’t get a lot of alone time.”

“Thank you, Kagome!”  Sango hugs her friend.

Miroku grins at his friend.  “ _Keh!_   I know what you’re up to you.” But Miroku just pats his shoulder as the hanyo crosses his arms and turns his head to look out the window.  _‘Fuck, now I need to be alone with this girl for the night!’_

~~~

When they walk into the cabin, Kagome immediately regrets her decision; she had expected to see two beds, not one!  Inuyasha sees the irritation on her face and starts laughing, “So which side do you want?” 

She turns, glaring at him, “This is not funny!”

“Hey, I told you, you didn’t need to cave.”

Kagome plops down on the small couch fronting a fireplace and rubs her temples.  _‘It’s gonna be fine, it’s just for the night…’_   “I guess I’ll take the right.”

“If it’s that uncomfortable for you, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

She looks up, a little surprised at his gesture.  “No, that wouldn’t be very fair… Just no funny business mister.”

He throws his hands up in defense, “Hadn’t planned on it.”

 _Exhale_.  “It’ll be dark soon; would you mind starting a fire while I fix us up some dinner?”

“I think I can manage that…”

~~

The cabin was well stocked with firewood and quick start kindling which was awesome because by the way the clouds were rolling in tonight and probably the whole time they were up here it was gonna be cold.  Inuyasha got the fire going and sits back on the couch while Kagome fusses in the kitchenette area.  They had brought mostly canned, instant, and dried foods, so they wouldn’t have to go back down the mountain, but whatever she was whipping up sure didn’t smell like it came out of a can.  Scrumptious aromas tickled his sensitive nose and sends his stomach a growlin’.  Kagome chuckles, “It won’t be much longer.”

 _‘I could get used to this…’_ he kicks his feet up and closes his eyes.  It’s been a long time since he’s had a home cooked meal, most of the time he and his roommate ate out since neither could cook much more than instant, ready to serve stuff.  Oh, he could burn things over a fire, having survived for a couple hundred years on his own, but a nice meal; yeah that was a different story.  “So, Kagome….  How do you like college so far?”

“Um, it’s different, being away from home, but I really like it.  Sango and I knew each other from high school and she told me this college was a really good one.” 

“Where is home?”

“On the outskirts of Tokyo, my family runs the Higurashi shrine.”

_‘Miko bloodline, how interesting…’_

“What about you, Inuyasha, where did you come from?”

“Err, well…  I guess you could say outside of Tokyo as well.”

“Oh…” she walks over and hands him a plate.  “Here you go, I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” he smiles and digs right in.  Kagome sits next to him on the couch and stifles her laughter as he groans and sighs through each bite.  “Mmm…  So much better than just ramen…  But I do still love that stuff!” 

“I can tell…” she finally chuckles, “You’ve brought enough to last a month.”     

“It’s easy to make…” he takes another bite, “mmm…no more hunting for my meal…”

Kagome cocks her head to the side, “Hunting?”

“Err, I-I mean having to search for a good take out restaurant.”

Her eyebrow raises as if she thinks he’s lying, but he changes the subject.  “I overheard you talking about smores in the car, what is that?”

“it’s like a campfire dessert, do you wanna try some?”

“Definitely!”

Giggling, “Alright, I’ll make you some after dinner.”

She takes their plates and cleans up then comes back with the ingredients for the smores.  “Come here,” she pats the ground next to the fire place as she sets everything down in front of her.  Once he joins her, “So first you take the graham crackers and chocolate…” preparing the pieces, “…like a sandwich see?”  she shows it to him.  “Now we roast the marshmallows…” putting one on a stick and over the fire until is turns brown.  “…then you put it between the crackers and chocolate…”  demonstrating the last step.  “…and that’s it, simple.”  She hands the one she made to him.  “Just be careful, the marshmallow is still hot.”

He holds the concoction to his nose, sniffing it; _‘smells yummy…’_   and take a tentative bite.  “Oh wow!  This is amazing!”  He devours the rest of it, grinning.  All the while, Kagome is prepping more of them.  “Could I try?”

“Of course.”  She hands him a marshmallow stick…  Kagome laughs through most of the show, eating a smore or two while Inuyasha scarfs down the rest of the batch.  The conversations are friendly and amusing, and she finds herself very relaxed around him.  She had been so worried that they wouldn’t get a long, but those fears are melting away.  Every so often he would make a comment, like the hunting one, or do something strange, like sniffing the smores like an animal would, but would quickly correct himself.  She’s starting to wonder if there is something he’s trying to hide from her, maybe from his past, that she can’t seem to put her finger on.  What was harder to ignore was other little, suggestive gestures that kept catching her attention, arousing little side glances, him lying on his side with one leg bent in a pose as he stared at her…  the electric sensations when their hands touched a few times…  Her heart would beat faster each time and she swore he grinned when it happened; could he hear it?  Impossible right, unless he had some superhuman hearing abilities?  Maybe he was just being a flirt?  Maybe it was her imagination?  Regardless of how she was feeling, the important thing is, they were getting along.  Time ticks away, minutes into hours, until 11 pm rolls around.

“I’m stuffed!” he lays on his back patting his belly, “thank you for dinner and dessert…”  When he turns to look at her, his dark piercing eyes are the brightest she’s seen so far with the light of the fire making them shine, and his smile is just…  pulling her in deeper…      

Kagome looks down at her hands, cheeks flushing a little, “You’re welcome….  It’s getting late, I think we should head to bed already, Inuyasha.”

He yawns, “You’re probably right…  But I was really enjoying our conversations…”

“W-we can talk more tomorrow…” he nods and smiles at her.  “I’m gonna get ready for bed in the bathroom, you can get ready after me, I won’t be long.”

“Okay.”  As she gets up, he watches her every movement…  putting away the leftover snacks, gathering her Pj’s and heading into the bathroom…  All the while secretly drooling over the girl.  He had thought her cute before, but now, she had become even more beautiful in his eyes.  Such poise and elegance, sweet and caring, yet with a hint of a feistier side; it was all seductive to a man who has never been attracted to anyone before.  While he waits his turn, he adds another log to the fire that should help it last for a few more hours.  He stares at the embers, remembering the days when this was the only source of light in the dark.  It was such a lonely time, but one that helped to shape the man he was today.  His ear twitches to the sound of a door opening, he turns and looks up to see Kagome now in long sweat pants and an oversized shirt walk out.  _‘Damn… she’s fucking adorable…’_  

“Your turn.” She smiles at him…

By the time he’s changed, Kagome is in bed under the covers with just the fires light illuminating the room.  The cozy ambience of the dancing shadows is not helping the desire that had begun to burn in his soul for her.  He gulps, nervous now that he was about to be in a more intimate space with this woman.  “It’s gonna be cold tonight…” he blurts out as he climbs into the bed.  “I put more wood in the fireplace so hopefully that’ll keep it at bay for a while.”  He himself doesn’t get cold as easily but he knows a human’s body will be affected much easier. 

“This blanket seems warm enough… and our body heat should help…” that last part trailed off, but he heard it loud and clear.  “Goodnight, Inuyasha.”

“Goodnight Kagome.”  She turns over, facing away from him, but he stays on his back and stares at the ceiling.  _‘Now I wish we didn’t have to trade cabins tomorrow…  Maybe I can get Miroku to ask for another night with Sango…’_    

“Wow… you are like having a heater in bed with me.”

“Huh?”  Oh, he heard exactly what she said, but it took him by surprise.

“I said you’re like having a heater in bed with me, your body is so warm.  Anyways, goodnight again.”  He can feel his cheeks burning a little; thank goodness, she can’t see in the dark. 

“Goodnight…”

 

At some point during the early morning hours, he awakens to Kagome cuddling to his side, shivering just a little.  The fire had gone out and the room was chillier but what caught his attention was the sounds coming from outside of the cabin.  What had begun as a light pattering of snow has now turned into something worse; a blizzard.  His first priority, was the girl, who even though had snuggled up to him, didn’t want her freaking out in the morning when she woke.  He sighs, this wasn’t exactly easy for him either.  “Kagome?” he lightly shakes the girl.  “You, are um, snuggling to me…  Is it okay, if I keep you warm?”

“Mmhmm…” she murmurs.  “I’m cold…”

“O-okay…”  he bundles her closer, and she shifts her head over his arm to rest against his chest.  “Is that better?”

“Very…”  the light breathing lets him know she’s fallen back asleep. 

He sighs and wraps his arms around her body, _‘hopefully she remembers this in the morning.’_   Kagome was smaller than he, height-wise, by at least a foot, but she fit so perfectly, molded against him.  As he drifted back to sleep, he couldn’t help the feeling of contentment that washed over his yoki…

~~

Kagome stiffened the second she woke up, staring at a chest and with large male arms around her waist.  Light rumbling sounds coming from the sleeping man sounded adorable but at first, she didn’t remember what happened.  _‘Right… I got cold…’_   Gathering up the courage, she lifted her head just enough to look at him and the vision was so sweet, the corners of his mouth were upturned in a smile, and he simply looked satisfied.  Could he be happy that she had chosen to cuddle with him?  But how could that have happened?  Before yesterday they didn’t even know each other and yet, she had to admit, it felt wonderful in his arms, as if it was where she belonged. 

She didn’t want to leave the warmth and safety of his embrace but unfortunately her bladder was calling.  As she gently tried to pry his arms from around her waist he whines and only tightens his hold; _‘wow he’s strong…’_   “Inuyasha,” pushing on his chest.  “Inuyasha I need to use the bathroom…”

“Mmmm…”  he grumbles but releases her.  “Hurry back…” 

Sliding out from under the blankets, the cold air hits her like a wall.  “Brrrr…” Wrapping her arms around herself shivering, she practically runs for the bathroom; the quicker she takes care of business, the quicker she can get back to the warmth of his sanctuary. 

As she hurries back to bed she notes the time of 7 am on the wall clock and that it seemed a bit dark for that hour.  Maybe the clock was wrong, or the skies were overcast, oh well, it’s not like she was in a rush to start the day anyways.  Inuyasha had rolled on his back but the minute she crawled in next to him, he turned over and pulled her to his chest.  “Geez, you’re like a popsicle.”  He mumbles and bundles her even tighter, “humans… get cold so fast…” 

“What do you mean, you’re human too.”

“Go back to sleep wench…”

“Hey!  Don’t call me a wench!  And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Too early…  to talk…”

Kagome tries to push off him, irritated by what he had called her, but he’s too strong and holds her in place.  _‘Ugh, calling me… I’m not a wench!’_   Instead of fighting, she manages to turn around so at least she didn’t need to look at him.  But he didn’t care, in fact the new position was even more appealing to him, nuzzling her hair and making himself more comfortable.  _Sigh…  ‘He’s so grumpy in the morning…  and what was with the human comment?’_ She wonders, _‘Or calling me a wench…  who even uses that word anymore, it’s so outdated…  Inuyasha’s human right?’_   There was no reason for her to suspect otherwise, sure there were a few oddities, comments, or quirks but those could be chalked up to just a different upbringing or life experiences…  then again, strung together, they could be hints that that there is more to this man than meets the eye.  She yawns, _‘I’ll ask him more later…’_

 

A couple hours later, a chill on her back makes the young girl shiver and she finds herself alone in bed.  Looking around the room, Kagome spies Inuyasha staring out a white-washed window.  “Inuyasha?”  She sits up but keeps the blankets around her shoulders, “What are you looking at?”

“I think, we’re snowbound.”

“Snowbound?”  She doesn’t understand.  Tokyo would get snow, but never more than a few inches.  “What’s that?”

He turns and looks at her, “It basically means were stuck in here until it melt’s or we’re dug out.” Motioning above his head, “the snow is up to the roof.”

“Are you serious?!” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“C-couldn’t we call for help?”  She gets out of the bed and shuffles in her blanket wrap to the phone, dialing the park rangers.  “Hi, yes I’m calling from the cabins…  Uh-huh, yeah, the snow…  _Sigh_ …  So, we’re…  great.  How long…  that long….   Okay thank you.”  While Kagome’s on the line, Inuyasha checks the fireplace flume, it seems clear and unblocked so he gets a fire going.  “Argh!” she hangs it up, “They think we could be stuck for a week, it’s supposed to snow heavy for the next few days…”  Without waiting for a response from Inuyasha, she dials the other cabin.  “Pick up, pick up…  Miroku?  Did you see…  That means I’m stuck with him…  N-no it wasn’t that bad, it was kinda nice;” her cheeks are warming up, “but that’s not the point!  What kind of vacation is it, if were just stuck in a cabin the whole time!...  Eww!  Yeah, I’m sure you two are gonna love it….  W-what!” She looks at Inuyasha as Miroku talks, her body feeling as flushed as her cheeks now, “H-he did keep me warm last night…  well it was cold!”  Quickly turning her head away, “…But we barely know each other…  Sure, laugh it up!  Ugh, goodbye!”  She slams the phone down.  “Friggin pervert…” she mumbles. 

“So, what’d Miroku say?”  Inuyasha could hear the whole conversation but she doesn’t know that. 

“Nothing.”  Kagome settles on the couch.  “I almost feel like they had planned this…” 

“How can you plan to be trapped?”

“Weather forecasts might have warned about a blizzard hitting the area.”  _Sigh_ , “Maybe this wouldn’t be half as bad if it wasn’t so damn cold!”

Inuyasha laughs, “So you’re not mad about being stuck with me?”

“No,” a rosy hue graces her cheeks again, “unless you keep calling me a wench!”

“When did I call you that?”

“This morning…” she cocks her head a little, “Don’t you remember?”

“I don’t…”

“Well, I do…  I don’t think I’ve heard anyone use that word before, it’s kinda last century.”

“Eh…” he shrugs his shoulders.  “I’m gonna make me some ramen, do you want?”

 _‘Did he just change the subject again?’_   “Sure, I’d love some.” 

~~

Kagome eats one bowl of noodles to his four, “Where do you put it all?” 

“High metabolism.” 

If only she believed that, most people can’t eat that much food in one sitting, regardless of their metabolism and ramen wasn’t exactly healthy either, these instant types were chock full of sodium and preservatives that would more likely lead to hypertension than keeping you looking trim.  Of course, one explanation was, he exercised a lot.  Shaking the idea away, more excuses; she was getting tired of the innuendos and assumptions.  She turns her body to look at him.  “Inuyasha, you said we’d talk more today, and since we’re gonna be stuck here for a while, I think it’s time for some explanations.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re either a strange guy or there’s something you’re not telling me.”  He just stares at her.  _Exhale_ , “like the human comments, or the hunting thing, or how you sniff your food…  you’re a lot stronger than you look like you should be, and warmer than a normal person…”

Inuyasha watches her facial expressions carefully trying to sort out why this girl wants to know so badly...  She’s a smart one, he’ll give her that, having picked up on little quirks and strung them together like a puzzle that she’s trying to figure out.  But his true nature is not something he reveals lightly anymore, humans either didn’t believe in them or still feared them, and thanks to cloaking spells, he didn’t need to show his real self in public anymore.  It was only after he felt comfortable around someone over time did he reveal the hanyo. 

“Does it matter if I’m a typical human or not?”  He queries the young girl.  “I mean what is normal anyways?”

“It doesn’t matter to me, you could be an alien for all I care…  But if I’m going to be friends with someone, I’d rather know the genuine article then a facade.”

Her conviction is surprising to say the least, he leans back on the couch and crosses his arms, “ _Keh_ … you think I’m being fake?”

“No, I just think you’re hiding something.”

“What if I’m not ready to show you that side of me yet?”

“Can you at least tell me why?”

Inuyasha stands up and paces in front of the couch.  This girl is just not gonna drop the subject and if he doesn’t tell her something it’s gonna be a long, miserable week stuck in this cabin.  Would it be so bad to tell her?  His heart is saying no but still he worries…  “Kagome, I don’t…  let that many people get close to me…” he runs his hand over his face.  “Last night was…  it’s never…”  _exhale_ , “It was the first time I’ve even held a girl…”  Her face lightens in a mixture of astonishment and sadness.  Was this guy sheltered and just shy?  Was he hurt so badly before that he’s afraid to get close to people?  She watches as he braces himself against the mantle with his head down; most likely it’s the latter.  “I’m usually much more careful about what I say or how I act so I don’t attract attention, and I don’t know how you did it but, I just felt so comfortable around you, things started to slip…”

A pair of arms weave around his waist startling him, as Kagome leans her head against his back.  “If it bothers you that much Inuyasha, you don’t have to tell me until you’re ready.”

 _Sigh_ , “You really won’t care, i-if I tell you I might not be human?”

“No.  I know that other creatures exist in this world, I’ve even met a couple that were really nice.”  Now it’s his turn to be shocked.  She’s so calm talking about the world he comes from like there was no difference between the two.  As he begins to relax she continues, hoping it helps to soothe his conscious even further.  “One was a young fox yokai boy, his parents had been killed a couple of years ago and somehow he had wandered into our shrine.  I helped him to find a surrogate tribe and I still see him around from time to time.  The other was a wolf yokai, he looks our age but I’m assuming he’s older.  That guy was a bit irritating, tried to make me his _‘woman’_ but I told him it would never happen.  I think he eventually found another female from a neighboring pack to settle down with.”  By this point of the story, Inuyasha had placed one of his hands over hers.  “Is that what you are, Inuyasha?  A yokai?”

“Only half…” he mumbles.  “I’m, an inu hanyo.”

Kagome feels a pulse of energy from the young man while he exhales and mutters a short incantation.  She lets him go and steps back as he turns to face her.  He closes his eyes as the black hair shimmers and shifts into a silvery white…  fluffy canine ears pop out of the hair.  The nails on his fingers change, and morph into claws…  And when he opens his eyes again, gone are the black pupils, replaced by golden hues. 

“Wow…” she smiles, “you are…”

“Weird?”

“Handsome.”

“Handsome?!”

“Has no one called you that?”

“N-no…”

She reaches out to touch his ears, “Ahh!” she giggles, “their soft!”

“ _Keh_ , do you mind weirdo, those are sensitive.”

“Oh…” she stops rubbing them, “Sorry.”

He moves back to the couch and plops down, Kagome joining him.  _Exhale_ , “Once a month on the new moon I become human again, so on that day or with the spell, what you met me as is the human Inuyasha.  When the spell is off, this is my normal appearance.” 

“So, when the spell is on, even though you look human, you’re actually still a hanyo underneath?  It’s only during the new moon when you truly become human?”

“Basically, yeah.  It’s the difference between hanyo’s and yokai’s.  Since a hanyo is only half demon, we shed that part once a month; mine just happens to be during the new moon.”   

 _‘He only looks human with the spell…’_   It suddenly hits her, “Wait, so all this time…” her eyes are ready to pop out, “did you hear the conversation with Miroku?!”  His cheeks flush but he keeps his mouth shut.  “Oh, my goodness you did!”  Now her face is turning red.  “Y-you heard…”  he nods, but still says nothing.  She covers her face with her hands, if she could die of humiliation right then and there she would. 

“If it makes you feel better, I’m used to my roommate’s perversions, nothing that comes out of his mouth shocks me anymore.”

“That doesn’t help my embarrassment.”    

“Why not?” he pulls her hands away from her face, “Unless, you were thinking those things too?”

“What!  I-I wasn’t…”  the more she stammers, the bigger his grin grows.  Tilting her head up to look directly in her eyes.  “…I didn’t…”  Kagome loses her train of thought as his golden orbs tug at her soul, she breathes out instead, “Your eyes are so beautiful…”  He smiles from her sweet comment and lowers his lips against hers, gently pressing against the soft pink skin.  His hands move to her shoulders, then wrap around to the small of her back.  She melts into the moment as her fingers tangle themselves in his hair.  It was a short little kiss to gauge her reaction, but the answer was clear when he saw how starry eyed it left her. 

“Not so bad huh, being stuck in here with me?”

She smiles, “Not anymore…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue the story a little more, 5 chapters total.

"Not so bad huh, being stuck in here with me?"

She smiles, “Not anymore…  Though what are we supposed to do until the snow melts, there’s no tv or internet, cell phone reception is terrible…”

“At least we have each other as company.” He pulls her onto his lap and holds her to his chest.  “You know I’ve lived during times when none of those things existed and unless you have friends, it’s quite lonely.”

The sadness in his voice tugs at her heart.  “You’ll never be lonely again Inuyasha,” she wraps her arms around his waist, “because now you have me.”  

He chuckles, “You know, you’re something else Higurashi,” leaning his cheek against the side of her hair. “like an angel sent to soothe the demon.”

She laughs too, “Interesting way of putting things.  But seriously, now what do we do from going crazy in this cabin?”

“Wanna make out some more?” grinning, even his ears twitch in excitement.

Slapping his chest in an act of indignancy she turns to look at him, “Oh geez, don’t turn into Miroku on me!”  But then her eyes turn suggestive, “Maybe later…  if you let me rub your ears…”

His ears flatten in embarrassment as blood rushes to his cheeks giving it that blushing glow, “It’s just that…  that feels… really good and…” the reddening deepens, “well you know…” he turns away unable to look at her, “…it’s like a turn on for me.”

Her heart swoons at the adorable way he looks in this moment, like a shy, teenage boy talking to a girl for the first time.  How was she supposed to respond, the truth?  Rubbing them is a turn on for me too?  She had no idea how he would react to that one!  But that’s exactly why she wanted to do it in the first place.  “Inuyasha?” she turns his head to face her.  “Have you ever had a girlfriend or fooled around with a girl before?”

“No…” averting his gaze, “…just kissed a girl once, a long time ago.”

“Then how do you know what’s a turn on for you?”

The blush is back again, “B-because that’s how it felt… when you started rubbing them.”

“If it makes you feel better… I’ve never had a real boyfriend before…”

“But…” he’s a little surprised that the pretty brunettes never had a boyfriend.  “You must have had guys pursue you…   I mean you’re really pretty…”

She blushes from the compliment.  “That’s sweet of you to say, but I could say the same about you…”

An awkward silence settles as neither knows where to take this conversation.  Even if they had started making out, they couldn’t do that for the entire trip so the question of what to do now still plagued the girl.  Kagome really wanted to play with his ears more, they were so soft and fluffy and reminded her of relaxing with her cat back home.  A dumb analogy but she missed having the fur ball around.  Besides, thinking about his ears in that way helped her to take her focus off the other reason she wanted to rub on then, at least she hoped it would; but it didn’t.  The longer the lull in their conversation continued the more her mind drifted straight back to those sensations, the way he made her feel as he held her last night or how he would smile at her... 

“Hey, the snow has stopped for now.”

“Huh?” Kagome snaps out her day dream.

“The snow,” he repeats himself, “it’s stopped.”

“Oh, but we’re still stuck in here so what does it matter?”

“Well… If you brought your snowsuit, I could dig us out to play in it.”

“Really?”

“It’s easy.”

“Doesn’t that mean we could leave if we wanted to?”

“Keh!  Not unless you wanna walk back down the mountain, the cars still buried.” 

“Oh… Right… Okay that sounds like fun, I’ll go change.”

Kagome puts on her snowsuit and bundles herself in waterproof boots, gloves, and a parka while Inuyasha just throws on boots, gloves, and a red jacket.  “Ready?” he asks her.  “It’s still gonna be cold out there.”  She nods, bracing herself as he opens the front door to a wall of snow, still shivering when the blast of cold air hits her.  “Wait here till I tell you to come out.”

“Okay.”

Inuyasha digs at a slight angle heading for the surface, his keen sense of smell easily allowing him to figure out which way to go.  Luckily, the snow is dense and the walls of the tunnel hold, but is not so compacted in a way that would making digging difficult.  When he pops his head through the surface, it’s immediately apparent that the snow is slightly higher than the roof of the cabin and the only thing he can see is the chimney pipe sticking out and a little bit of the roofs peak.  He crawls out and calls back down to Kagome to come out.  She takes his hand as he pulls her from the hole.    

“Wow…” she looks around them and pulls the collar up higher around her neck, “I’ve never seen so much snow before.”  The sky is still gloomy, obvious clouds telling her more may be coming.  But the rest of the scene is dreamy. 

“Careful with your steps, you could still sink in.” warning her as he guides the two of them over to the roof of the cabin where the snow is the thinnest.  He takes the opportunity to double check around the chimney, making sure it won’t clog up at least for the next day or so then turns his attention back on the girl who’s sat down on the roof’s ridge.  “Kagome?”

Her head is propped up with her hands, “It’s really pretty…” she sighs and tilts her head up to look at him.  Pointing, “you can still see tree tops and chimney stacks from the other cabins around us.” 

“Come on.” He pulls her back up.  “Let’s see if we can walk around a little.  We can head to Miroku and Sango’s cabin first.” 

He takes the first tentative step off the roofline and into the deeper snow behind their cabin, sinking to his knees.  A second step and it gives way until his waist, maybe this won’t work after all.  Kagome, who is still waiting on their roof grabs his hand before he can try a third step.  “That’s okay, Inuyasha.  We could just do stuff right here.”

“Like what?” he pulls himself out and back onto the roof. 

She turns around with her back to the edge, “Like this…” letting herself fall backwards.  He’s about to reach out and grab her when he realizes what she’s doing.  She giggles and starts moving her arms and legs.  “Snow angels!”  It’s an adorable sight, this sweet brunette making an angel figure in the snow before him.  “Why don’t you try.”  He shifts his stance and pauses, it’s cute for her to do but a guy?  As if she’s reading his mind, “There’s no one here to see you act silly Inuyasha.” 

He kneels just in front of her, “You better not laugh at me if I look stupid.”

Kagome sits up, careful not to put too much weight in one spot, “I won’t laugh at you.”  She grabs his hand and pulls him down to her side.  This action causes her to sink just a little, but he ends up face planting the snow. 

“Damn it wench!” he screams and flips over on his back to her laughter, holding his head up to glare at Kagome.  “You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry…” but she can’t hold back the giggles.  “I thought you’d have faster reflexes.”

“Keh!  You caught me off guard!  I’m not a cat!”

“Hey, I said I’m sorry!” she crosses her arms and looks away.  “I didn’t mean to make you hit your face.”

His head drops back to the snow and lets out a deep exhale.  Movement causes him to look over and he sees her wipe at her face.  The sensory glands in his nose pick up salt.  “Are you crying?”

“No.”

He exhales again with his ears curled down and reaches over to grab her hand, “Sorry…” turning on his side facing her, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I’m not crying.” But the sniffle in her voice gives it away. 

“If you’re not, then look at me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m mad at you for calling me a wench again.”

“Oh, give it up.” Inuyasha pulls her right up against him and forces her to look at his face.  “You’re _My_ wench, get used to it.”

She narrows her eyes, “I don’t like that term and who said I was yours?”

“I do.” Narrowing his eyes too.  “I’m a dog with a bone that I’d fight anyone who tries to take it from me.”

Kagome is surprised by the seriousness in his tone, this man has staked his claim over her!  She’s torn, part of her wants to slap him, screaming that she’s not property and yet the other part, the part that’s falling hard from his golden stare is thrilled at how much this man wants her.  Damn it his eyes are infectious to her heart!  She sighs in defeat.  “Fine, but instead of wench, can’t you be normal and just call me your girlfriend?”

“I guarantee nothing.  I still wanna mess with Miroku.”

 _Sigh, ‘he just changed the subject again…’_   “How are we supposed to reach their cabin?”

“Keh!” Inuyasha gets up and pulls her with him off the deep snow and back to their roof.  “Get on my back.”

“What?”

“Just get on my back.”  Confused, she does as he asks.  “Hold on okay?”

“Okay.”  He sprints as far to the edge of their roof closest to their cabin approximately 15 feet away and makes the leap.  She gasps and closes her eyes, bracing for an impact with the snow but all she hears is a thud when they land of their friend’s roof.  Peaking out with one eye first and finally both, she sees they’ve landed safely.  “H-how?” she stammers as he sets her down. 

But he just grins.  “Inu hanyo.” pointing to himself, “remember?”

“R-right.  So now what?”

Inuyasha walks over to their chimney pipe and asses that the fireplace is not lit.  He laughs as he pulls a firecracker and lighter out of his pocket.  “This will scare them.” 

“That’s not really gonna blow up is it?”

“It’s just a small crackling type, not really explosive but it’ll spook ‘um for sure.”

Kagome puts her hands over her ears as he lights the fuse and drops it down the tube.  She hears Sango shriek at the firecracker’s small boom and Miroku cussing Inuyasha’s name.  “But how could he think it’s you?” she whispers, “We should be snowed into our own cabin.”

With his sensitive ears, he can hear Miroku calling their cabin’s phone and leaving a message on the recording.  Inuyasha laughs, “you’ll find out when we go back to our cabin, he just left a message on the phone.”  Picking her up, “It’s gonna start snowing soon, I can feel it coming.” And leaps back across.  They make their way through the tunnel and when she enters the cabin, the blinking light of the voice recorder catches her eye.

She hits the play button and the first message is Miroku screaming into the phone.  _‘Inuyasha!  You fucking half breed asshole!  I don’t know how you did it, but I know that was you who threw that cracker bomb!  It scared the hell out of Sango!  We set you up with the perfect girl so why the hell are you bothering us?  Go play with Kagome in bed it’ll be a lot more fun, I stuck some condoms…’_  Sounds of someone grabbing the phone and Sango’s voice comes on the line.  _‘Kagome, I know you must be hearing this too.  Keep Inuyasha out of trouble, he’s probably bored.  And don’t pay attention to what Miroku said, you know how he is, but you two do make a cute couple…  Girl, have some fun for once.  I’ll talk to you soon.’_   click. 

By the time the message ends, their faces are flushed pink.  Inuyasha had prepared for curses but that last bit about Kagome, bed, and condoms he wasn’t expecting, or he would never have let her play that message.  _‘Friggin Miroku!  Makes me wanna go mess with him more…’_

“Inuyasha?”

“Yeah.”  He turns to the blushing brunette.          

“I-I’m gonna go clean up then I’ll start dinner.  Could you build a fire?”

He blinks his eyes; didn’t she hear the message?  She must have, or she wouldn’t be blushing right now, but she’s trying to act like it was nothing.  Was that for her sake?  His sake?  To defuse an embarrassing situation?  All he could do is nod and walk away to the fireplace.  She lets out an exhale as she grabs some sweatpants and sweater to change into and heads over to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower.

The warm steam envelops her body as she braces herself against the wall.  Today had been interesting to say the least, waking up wrapped in his arms.  Finding out they would be stuck there for at least a week.  The revelation of who Inuyasha really was.  Fun in the snow, a crazy possessive act, ending with that message…  She exhales.  ‘ _What was Miroku talking about, did he leave those things expecting something might happen?’_   _Sigh_ , it would be a lie if she’d said it hadn’t crossed her mind.  Shaking her head, _‘but I’ve never let it go that far before…  Does he make want it?_ ’  A shiver runs down her spine at the memory of his touch and her mind wanders to the future, will she end up in his arms again tonight?  She can’t stop the upturn of her lips; at least she’ll be nice and warm…

Meanwhile, the crackling of burning wood fills the cabin.  Inuyasha sits and stares into the dancing flames, replaying the day’s events.  Even he is shocked with some of what he had said and done today.  First off, he revealed his hanyo heritage, secondly, and probably more poignant, he had claimed her, verbally, but still that means a lot in his world  Yokai’s and in turn Hanyo’s mate for life so it’s something they take very serious.  _‘What the hell was I thinking?’_   shaking his head.  _‘I said it before I could stop myself… but, she didn’t fight it…’_   His ears swivel to the sound of the bathroom door opening but he doesn’t look.  They stay trained in her direction, following her footsteps to the kitchen area, the noises as she gathers cooking tools and ingredients, but he never takes his eyes off the flames _.  ‘Wouldn’t she have fought me, if she didn’t want to be my girlfriend?  So, does that mean she doesn’t mind?’_   As the smells wafting from her cooking invade his sensitive nose he closes his eyes and smiles.  There is a light rumbling in his chest but it’s not coming from his stomach for once, instead it’s the sound of a hopeful and contented canine who believes he has found his forever home…

She knows full well what his little noises mean, and the smile Kagome is sporting as she putters around the kitchen tell it all.  Despite his sometimes, brusque mannerisms or choice of words, this hanyo has clawed his way into her heart.               

 

After dinner, Inuyasha lies on his side, which seems to be a favorite position of his, with an arm keeping his head propped up in front of the fire and starts to doze off so Kagome grabs a book and settles in on the couch for a quiet end to their day.  She tucks her feet under her legs and sinks back against the cushion, every so often peeking over the paper binding to check on him.  At some point he switches positions with his back completely against the floor and his hands crossed underneath his head like a pillow.  He sure looks like he is sleeping, even though his ears continue to swivel or twitch like they are on patrol, and she wonders if that constant alertness is something tied to the inu blood or is it because of the hanyo side.  No matter, the flicking movements keep pulling her eyes away from the story she is reading like a siren’s song calling for attention.  She bites the corner of her lip, she wants to touch them so badly!  Those furry little appendages!  Her body temperature is on the climb and if she doesn’t shift her focus soon, her legs are going to carry her over to the sleeping man. 

A slow exhale leaves her lips, causing his ears to fix on her direction.  Kagome closes her book, “I’m gonna lie down Inuyasha, I’m a little tired.”  He nods with his eyes still closed as she stands up and heads over to the bed, climbing in and bundling herself under the covers.  She’s not cold yet, the warmth of the fire keeping the cooler temperatures at bay, but her shivers are due to the quiet pressure that had developed between her thighs.  It’s not a new sensation to the young woman but one she’s never had the pleasure of releasing before.  Too bad for her that unlike the normal human guys she’s dated in the past, this one could tell something had changed in her.

His eyes pop open when the irresistible new smell hits his nostrils, unsure at first of what it was or where it was coming from.  Something about this scent… its not food, but to him sure smelled delicious.  He sits up and looks around, sniffing the air for it’s source.  It’s not coming from outside, nor the kitchen.  Standing up he moves about the cabin, slowly zeroing in as the scent grows strongest near the bed; could it be coming from Kagome?  Things had been going smoothly between them tonight and he didn’t wanna spook or creep her out by sniffing her.  But his yoki was telling him the source was this girl, so now what?  Pretending to simply prepare for bed, he turns off the lamps leaving only the fire’s light to illuminate the room, strips to shorts and a t-shirt, them climbs in beside her. 

The second he lifts that blanket it became painfully obvious who the source was.  Groan or more like a simmering growl, escapes his lips.  “Inuyasha?” Kagome turns over to see why he was making a racket and all she was met with was a man staring at her like she dinner.  With such little light to see by, she was still sure his eyes had changed a little, either taking on a reddish tinge or reflecting the glow of the fire.  Were his canine’s always that long?  “Inu…Yasha…?” the inflection and stutter of her voice carrying a sense of trepidation when a smirk splashes across his face.  Her breathing stops for a moment, what was going on?  It took every once of steel she could muster to stay calm.  She reaches out with a trembling hand to his face, but he pulls back slightly until her fingertips trail over his cheek.  Exhaling, “Inuyasha, what’s happening to you?”  That seems to snap him out of whatever trance he had been in.

He blinks his eyes, “Kagome?”  Seeing the concern in her eyes he jumps out of the bed and presses himself against the wall.  “Did…  Did I do something t-to you?”

“No…  Why would you think that?” she softens her tone and leans forward.  “You just seemed, I don’t know out of it, not like your usual self and I was worried.”

The realization that something in her scent triggered his yokai to manifest itself and try to take control hit him like an arrow, but he still didn’t understand why.  There had been a couple of times in the past that it had happened before, but they were triggered while he had been attacked and almost killed, and his demon half stepped in to keep that from happening, which clearly wasn’t the case tonight.  He wraps his arms around his body.  “I-I’m sorry…  I think that was my demon side trying to take over.”

“Why?” she tilts her head confused.  “Why would it do that?”

“Keh, I don’t know.  The last think I remember was something different in how you smell and then I snapped out of it when you brushed my cheek with your fingers.” 

“My smell?  I don’t understand how I could smell different.  Do you still smell it?” 

He gives a shaky nod, “But it’s not as strong anymore…”

“Okay…” she pats the bed, “How about just come to bed, Inuyasha, it’s been a long day.  We can figure it out in the morning.”  There is a hesitation in the young man, but maybe she was right.  Everything seems calmer now, maybe it was just a strange fluke.  He trudges over and crawls into her awaiting arms.  She pulls the covers back around them before settling against his warm chest.  _Sigh_ , “This is really nice…” a yawn cutting in, “…Inuyasha, could I ask you about what you said…  a-about me being yours?  Were you serious?”

“I kinda spoke before thinking…”

“But that just means, it came from your heart not your head.”

The grip he has around her tightens, “Then the answer to your question is yes…  Unless you don’t want me…”

“No, I do.” _Exhale_ , “I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Inuyasha nuzzles the top of her head inhaling the fragrance of her hair and essence.  “Your aura is very soothing to my yoki…”

“Your yoki?”

“My demon blood.”

“But, my smell just triggered your demon side, so how is it soothing to you?”

“I’m not exactly sure why it did that…” though he’s starting to suspect he knows the reason, “…but you stopped it when you touched my face.  Its’ like you put it back to sleep or something.”    

“Alright…” she yawns again, “Maybe we will figure it out in the tomorrow…”

 

The next morning brings no change to their accommodations, which is evident the moment Kagome opens her eyes and sees the white covered windows.  She notices that Inuyasha has rolled on his back instead of having a tight grip around her, so she crawls out of bed to take care of business and start breakfast.  Her stomach is already grumbling and if she’s learned anything about the hanyo, his will be the minute he wakes up.       

Since it’s only the third day, a pack of bacon, carton of eggs whipped with some spinach and canned mushrooms into omelets, with pancakes would be a feast to start him off.  It’s amusing that she’s never had to cook so much just for one person’s meal, but she didn’t want a grumpy hungry canine, stuck in a one room cabin on her hands.

Twitching ears and nose are the first signs the hanyo is picking up what she’s doing.  He props his head up and watches her for a time with gilded orbs almost spellbound at the sight.  Kagome had put her hair up in a ponytail and the view of the nape of her neck catches his attention.  He closes his eyes and stills his yoki.  How will she react when he tells her what set off his yokai blood?  Inuyasha knows he needs to tell her, because it’s bound to happen again, but the fear creeps back in.  Just like how he didn’t want to reveal himself in the beginning, there is that concern that maybe the realness of life with a hanyo will be too much for the girl to handle, too scary an idea and she will run away.  He doesn’t want to believe that will happen, this girl is special, he tells himself over and over again, ‘ _Kagome can handle it, I just know she will...’_

He walks up behind her as she’s dishing out the last items onto the plates, wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles the exposed skin of her neck.  “Good morning,” his raspy deep undertones make her shiver.  “You really are spoiling me…  you know that, right?”

She sets down the pan and turns around in his arms, kissing his nose.  “Good morning to you too Inuyasha.”

“I’m not looking forward to going back to school and having Miroku as a roommate.”  He pouts, and his ears flatten, “Couldn’t we switch roommates?”

With a giggle, Kagome kisses his nose again, “we don’t live in co-ed dorms, remember.”

“What if we get a regular, 2-bedroom apartment?”

“And pay for it how?  None of us has a job to cover that kind of expense.”

“If I cover the rent…  would you?”

“You have a job?”

“Sort of…  you could say I do freelance work for my brother when he needs something, so I’ve got money saved up from over the years.”

“Hmm…” she taps her chin, “Well if they are up for the idea then I guess so.”

His ears perk up, “Oh those two are gonna love the idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content

“I am so stuffed!” Kagome groans and leans back on the sofa, “I ate too much food.”

“I know, I feel lazy now…  Wanna go cuddle in bed?” his ears twitch at the excited utterance, “be all warm and toasty under the covers…”

She giggles, “Why Inuyasha, you are being absolutely adorable right now.”

“Keh!” ears folding back, “I’m not being adorable…  I’m being…”

“Cute,” she cuts in with a smirk, “and adorable.”

“Whatever wench,” he picks her up off the couch

“Where are you taking me?”

“To bed cause I wanna cuddle.”

“I didn’t agree…” but she’s laughing, “…to that.”

“Too bad,” he places her on the bed and crawls in beside her.  “Mmmm,” humming, “I’m getting too used to this…”

“Yes, you are…” but she settles against his body anyways.  “Did you figure out what might have set off your demon half?”

“Um, about that…  I think it’s because it sensed you were um, feeling… horny.”

Her body flushes the second the word left his lips and he can feel the increase of her temperature.  “Y-you can sense that?” 

“I didn’t know what it was at first, I just smelled something irresistible…”  Now he’s blushing too.  “…and that’s when I figured it out, but I swear, I had no idea it would try to take control like it did.  Um, by the way, why were you feeling like that?”

“Your ears…” her voice is barely audible. 

“My ears?”

“They kept flicking and moving and I, I wanted to play with them…”

He almost laughs at the idea, “My ears turned you on?” 

“Hey!  It’s not just the ears…”Her cheeks growing ever more crimson, “But, they are like a tease!”  _Exhale_.  “Is the demon side gonna try to take over again…  If things do happen?”

“Now that I know it might, I have a better chance at controlling it first.”

“That’s good to know…”

“Why?” he kisses her neck, “shall we test it out…” his hands leave her waist and settles on her hip, as his lips continue their trek along her skin, squeezing her hip with each moan she mutters.  Reaching up to his ears, Kagome rubs circles on one of them with her fingers, every so often caressing the whole ear in her hand.  Inuyasha’s pelvis pushes against her involuntarily, “Kagome…  that’s gonna wake him up.”

“You’re…” she breathes out after a groan, “waking me up…” 

“I know, your scent is changing again.” This time, when he pushes against her she can feel something long and hard against her rear.  “And fuck, it makes me want you so badly!”

“Is… Can you feel your other half…”

“No.  Maybe it did what it did last night because I didn’t make a move on my own.”

“That might make sense…  S-should we stop?” 

“Do you want to?”

“No…  Yes…  I don’t know if I’m ready to go all the way, but…” she turns around and cups his cheek, “could we keep making out?”

He pushes Kagome onto her back and lies on top of her, capturing her soft pink lips with his own.  The kisses grow rougher as he nibbles the bottom lip, she sighs opening them and allowing his tongue to venture inside.  Her fingers thread through his hair, gently tugging when his bites travel along her jaw to her neck and she rubs her clothed center against the bulge in his pants.  “Don’t…” He holds her hip still to keep her from doing it again. 

“I’m sorry…” she moans, “I couldn’t stop it…”

Inuyasha resumes his oral treatments but as soon as his hold on her hip lessens, she bucks a second time and wraps her leg around his hip.  He growls at her, “Kagome!”

“But the pressure… it feels good…”

“Maybe we should stop for now.”

“Why?” she whines

 _Exhale_ , “Because if you keep that up, I won’t stop, and I don’t wanna end up forcing you to do something you said you aren’t ready for.”  He gets off the bed, “I’m gonna go take a shower,” and walks away.

She’s almost in tears.  She could understand why he stopped her, she was the one who said she wasn’t ready but damn, did it hurt; literally and emotionally if the uncomfortable throbbing between her legs coupled with the pain in her heart could attest to.  He was trying so hard to control himself and respect her wishes and all she did was make it difficult.  But what sucked most of all was she couldn’t run away and hide!

There was one cold option, her moist eyes fall on the door.  If the tunnel had not collapsed or got filled in, she could get away for a little while.  When she hears the water turn on, Kagome quickly throws on her snow gear and makes her way out the front door as quietly as possible.  She crawls through the tunnel which luck be on her side is still okay and climbs onto the roof where she sits down and puts her head down on her arms…

Inside, Inuyasha is oblivious that Kagome had fled the cabin.  He takes care of his erection and just leans against the wall allowing the water to flow over him.  It hadn’t been his intentions to growl at her, but the sexual frustrations had gotten the better of him.  “Ugh!” he punches the wall…

On the roof, Kagome shivers and pulls the jacket collar closer around her face.  She hears him punch the wall and that only spurs more tears to flow down her face.  Was he really that upset?  Things had been going so well and she felt like she had just screwed it all up, all because she couldn’t make up her mind…

He shakes off most of the water and towel dries the rest before changing his clothes.  But as soon as the bathroom door open, her scent was faded from the cabin. Scanning the room, it’s clear she’s gone.  “Kagome?”  A bit of panic sets in, there’s nowhere in the cabin to hide, and she couldn’t go far, the only place, his eyes drift to the front door, was outside.  He throws it open and calls out her name but through the densely packed snow a human wouldn’t be able to hear anything.  Making his way through and out of the tunnel, he looks around and sees her sitting on the roof.  “Kagome!”  In a leap he’s by her side, “Are you, crazy woman, you could freeze out here!”

She sniffles, “You’re mad at me…”

“I am not.”

“Y-you growled at me, and I heard you punch the wall.”

“I’m not mad at you…  I was frustrated, but not mad.”  He pulls her to her feet against her will, “we’re going back inside.”

“No, I can see you’re still irritated with…”

“Yes, okay I am,” He sighs and throws her over his shoulder, as she struggles in his grasp, “But, you are not staying out here, its cold, you can get sick, and all I’ll do is worry the whole time.”  She finally settles down by the time he’s about to push her down the hole and turns to face him.

“I’m sorry Inuyasha.”

“Why are you sorry?” he waves his hand, “Hold that thought, just get back inside first.”

She crawls down first with him right behind her to make sure she didn’t turn around.  Once through he pulls her over to the fireplaces and gets it going.  “Stay put and warm up,” he takes her snowsuit and coat off, grabs his red blanket, then sits down pulling her onto his lap to add his body heat to the mix.  The combination quickly warms up the young woman and she melts against his chest.  “Tell me why you’re sorry, Kagome.”

“Because you were being patient with me and I kept sending you mixed signals…  I can understand why you got frustrated.”  She sighs and hangs her head.

“We don’t need to rush into something like that.  I admit, it’s hard not to get so worked up…  Just…” _exhale_ , “…just being this close to you gets me excited…”

“Me too…”

“But don’t you ever make me worry like that again!  I-I wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to you.”

Her eyes grow moist at the pain evident in his tone.  “Inuyasha…”  This man, this hanyo who she’s only known for a few days is acting like she was the most precious jewel in the whole world. 

“Kagome, I feel like you were the missing part of my life and now that I’ve found you, I would rather die than lose you.”

“I promise…  Inuyasha, I’m not going anywhere.  I feel this connection to you that I can’t even explain logically, it’s as if our souls were destined to meet...”

 

Inuyasha only lets Kagome up when it’s time to make dinner.  While she works on that he calls Miroku and tells them about the apartment idea.  Just as he expected, the horn dog jumped at the chance to live with Sango.  But he also had to inquire about their status, yes, they’ve made out but that’s all, no he hasn’t bedded Kagome and even if he had he wasn’t going to talk about it, and yes, Kagome knows exactly what he is… and loves his ears. 

By the time the two friends hang up, Kagome’s handing him a plate.  “So, I assume Miroku is thrilled?”

“You guess correct.”

“Anything else interesting?”

“He asked about us.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“That you love my ears and we’ve had a make out session but that’s all.” 

“If we had gone all the way, would you tell him?”

“Nope.”

She nods, satisfied he’ll keep such intimate details private, “We should find an apartment before school starts up or we’ll get charged for the dorm too.  I could call my mom and ask her to look around since we are stuck here.”

“Whatever you want.  Are you gonna tell her about me?”

“Well she’s gonna ask why I need an apartment, so I’ll have to tell her about you.”

“But what about, my other half…”

“She won’t care, remember I told you about the two yokai’s, she knows them, and it doesn’t bother her, but if you’d prefer, I’ll wait till you meet in person to bring it up.” Kagome grins, “My mom is gonna love your ears too.”

“Hey,” he flattens them, “You are the only one allowed to touch them.”

She takes her plate to the sink and he follows with his, “I’ll call my mom, is there a price range you want to stay within?” 

“No.”

“So, anything goes?  Seriously, how much money do you have saved up?”

“Plenty.”

“What exactly do you do for your brother to have built up all this money?”

“Kagome, I’ve been alive for a couple hundred years, that’s plenty of time to amass a savings.”

“True, but that doesn’t answer the question.  You always change the subject when you don’t want to answer something.”

“I deal with problems for him.  There’s another reason I stay in human form, it’s so bad yokai’s with grudges can’t sense me.”

Her eyes widen, “Are you like a bounty hunter or something?”

“I guess you could call it that.”

“Wow, my boyfriends a bad ass!”  Giggling, “I should probably be scared but it’s kinda exciting!”

He cocks his head to the side, fighting to stifle the laughter, “You are so weird sometimes.”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are wench!”

“Stop calling me wench!” She punches his chest

Using his body, he prompts her against the wall and grabs her hands pinning them above her head, “You’re my wench, _wench_ , so just deal with it.”

“Oooh, why you!  Omph!” he kisses her to shut her up, but the position just appeals to her feistier side.  She kisses him back and ups the ante by winding her leg around his thigh, pulling him even closer, even managing a rumbling growl of her own. 

He pulls back and drops her hands, “Kagome don’t…”

“Don’t what, Inuyasha?  batting her eyelashes, “You started it… and maybe I don’t want you to stop this time.” She walks around him, trailing her fingers along his body, then from behind, runs her hands under his shirt and pushes it up to reveal the washboard abs hiding underneath, tracing the muscles in trek up to his chest.  Strangled noises whine from the hanyo as if he’s fighting the arousal as hard as he can.  In a quick move, she yanks his shirt off, tossing it behind her.  His body shivers as her fingers trail across his back, or when little kisses follow the same route.  Heat is pulsing from his skin, she rests her cheek against it savoring that which has been her comfort each night. 

Adding her own top and bra to the floor, Inuyasha stiffens at the additional skin contact.  “K-kagome…” he tilts his head through another garbled groan as her chest presses against his back, her perked nipples making their presence painfully known against his skin.  She reaches around and unties the drawstring holding his sweat pants in place and as she helps them slide down his legs, she lets her bosoms do the same along his back.  That was it for the hanyo.  With a true growl this time, he turns around, kicking the pants off, then proceeds to throw her over his shoulder heading towards the bed and unceremoniously drops her on it.

She’s about to respond to such a harsh treatment when he yanks the rest of her clothes off and pulls her down until her legs are hanging off the bed.  “Inuyasha…  Wh…Oh Kami!”  Down on his knees with her legs over his shoulders, all she sees before her eyes clamp shut is his tongue licking her pussy like a popsicle, slowly, till he reaches the clit and flicks before travelling again.  Her body writhes from so much stimulation and he must hold her legs down especially when he reaches her entrance and lets his tongue slip in.  “Inu…” moans catching in her throat, a scream when she feels him gently slip a finger in.  “Oh damn!”  her hips buck. 

“Kagome… try not to do that…”

“Seriously…” panting, “how the hell am I supposed to not react!”

With his free hand he pushes down on her lower abdomen, hard enough to restrict her movements without crushing her.  “I don’t want to cut you by accident.”  Inuyasha slips one more finger in and starts pumping them at a slow pace as he resumes sucking on her swelling sex.              

“Yash!!!” her cries echo in the small cabin.  “I think…  You’re gonna make me…”  her back arches as she grasps at the bedding around her.  “Inuyasha!!”

He can feel her muscles constricting around his digits and grins, speeding up both his finger thrusts and tongue molestation.  “You’re mine now wench…”

“Ahhh!!!” 

He lets her ride out the orgasm, licking up all the extra juices spilling from her core before pulling his fingers out.   A few final spasms and muscles tensing in her abs till she lets out a sigh and sinks against the bedding.  “But… Inuyasha, you didn’t get to…”

“I told you,” he kisses her thigh making her body shudder, “there’s plenty of time for that.  Besides…” he rests his chin on her leg with a grin, “I loved hearing you scream my name, in a good way.”  Helping her to stand, “let’s go take a shower, get you clean and fresh again.”

“We?”

“You don’t want me to…”

“I do!” her face flushes, “I-I mean, yes I don’t mind.”

He carries her to the bathroom even though she insists she can walk.  “I’m just keeping you warm since you’re naked…”  Leaving her once the water is hot enough, he grabs sleepwear for them both then joins her.  Despite what just happened on the bed, Kagome is a little embarrassed about seeing Inuyasha naked.  She keeps her eyes up, as she scrubs her body, focused on anything above chest level when she’s looking in his direction, but it’s obvious to the hanyo what she’s doing. 

After rinsing off he takes the wash rag from her hand and places it on his semi-flaccid dick.  She gulp’s and her hand trembles, so he tilts her head up and kisses her, hoping to take part of her attention away from what she is holding.  Sure enough, the deeper he pushes the kiss, the harder she squeezes, even as it begins to grow in her hand.  As if by instinct, her fingers being to massage the hardening organ, her thumb rubbing along the head.  He moans in her mouth unable to stifle the sounds and that spurs her on, increasing the length and firm strokes of her hand, the waters cascading over their bodies providing a natural lubricant.  “Kago…me….” Chocking out her name, “Please don’t stop…” Inuyasha threads his fingers through her hair.  “Kami that feels so good…” 

The pitch of his moaning changes, growing higher the closer he’s getting to an orgasm and the fingers woven in her hair start to curl and tug.  She reaches behind her without missing a stroke to shut off the shower head and lowers herself.  “Kagome….”  His hand clenches and hits the wall when her tongue laps over his shaft and tip to hold himself up, ears flattened tightly down.  “Fuck!” Her mouth teases the head while her hand continues fondling his length.  “Kagome stop or I’m gonna…”  he tries to push her off but it’s like his strength is weakening.  “Kagome!”  With no further warning, a warm, salty sticky substance coats the back of her throat.  She almost gags but manages to swallow it down instead.  It didn’t taste as bad as she thought it would, she just wasn’t ready for it.  His dick pulses a few more times, releasing more of the sap to drip over her hand and she licks it up and around his shrinking penis.  He leans his head against the wall for a second, panting.  “You didn’t need to do that.”

“I wanted to…  and I’m glad I tried it… it was nice seeing you feel good.”  She turns the shower back on and grabs the wash rag to rinse them off again…

~~~

Day four…  Inuyasha is craving ramen again, so Kagome slices up some garnishes, thinly julienned eggs and ham slices, some left over bean sprouts and nori strips (seaweed) do wonders to spruce up the instant meals.  They’ve been really lucky that the blizzard didn’t knock out power or freeze up the water pipes so whatever fresh ingredients are still in the fridge will last a few more days.  But a new problem arises, what to do with the trash.  Once breakfast is cleared, Inuyasha checks his tunnel and drags the bag outside.  When the snow melts they can find the dumpster and dispose of it properly. 

“I’ve got some good news,” he declares as soon as he steps through the door way.  “The snow is melting, instead of past the roof it’s to the top of the window.”

“That is awesome news!”

“If the sun stays out and the clouds keep away, that should help it melt faster.”  He sits down beside his girl, “So what’s the plans for today?”

“I’m gonna call my mom in a little bit…  Maybe Sango too, to check on her.”

“Tell me more about your family Kagome.”

Leaning against his shoulder, he puts his arm around her, “Well it’s just my mom, little brother Sota, and my grandfather; my dad passed away when I was in grade school….”

“Sorry about your dad…”

She waves her hand, “It’s okay, I only have a few memories of him, but they are fond ones.  My grandfather is the priest for the shrine and my mother helps with tours and other things, so does my brother and I do when I’m home; we’re a pretty close-knit family.”

Inuyasha sighs, “I barely remember my mother… she died when I was just a pup…”

“Pup?”

Laughing, “Part canine remember.” 

She giggles too, “If... we had kids, is that what you would call them?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Okay.” She chuckles, “so your mom…”

“Her name was Izayoi and she was a human Princess of a small prefecture.  My father’s name was Toga and he was the Inu no Taisho.  They met while he travelled his kingdom and I was the product.  Oh, and I mentioned a brother, Sesshomaru is my father’s first son with his yokai mate.  He is a couple hundred years older than I and we didn’t get along at first… Well,” he scratches his head, “we still don’t but we tolerate each other now.”

“Why didn’t you get along?”

“He didn’t care for humans and so when his only brother ended up being part human, it wasn’t something he was happy about, that is until a little orphan girl changed his mind.  I guess you could say Rin is like my niece.”

“So, she’s human?”

“Yes, but Sesshomaru couldn’t bear to see her grow old and die so by the time she was I guess 18 in human years, he found a way to make her age slower, like us.”

Kagome stares at him, processing that last notion.  “So, you’re trying to tell me there is a way to live longer?”

“Uh-huh.”

“That’s hard to believe.”

“Why?” he laughs, “Supernatural creatures, no problem, but making a human live longer, harder concept to grasp?  Look, because Yokai’s and Hanyo’s live longer, age slower, even our mates need to do the same.  Once we love someone, we don’t let go.”

“Did he make her, Rin, his mate or something?”

“No.  He just used the same ritual.” 

“Oh.  So, what happened to your parents?”

“My dad died the same day I was born after fighting a really nasty yokai and my mom a few years later to disease.”

“He didn’t make her live longer?”

“I don’t think he had the chance to.  From what I was told, she became pregnant quickly and you can’t do the spell until after, but then he died…  Back to your family, anything else you wanna tell me?”

“Nothing in particular…  I’m sure compared to you my life has been uneventful.  Tell me, how’d you end up friends with Miroku?” 

“His family comes from a line pf priest as well and they perform services for a fee; you know cleansing homes, things like that, personally I think they are charlatans.  Well one day his dad sent him to deal with a house believed to be haunted and it was, by a real yokai.  Lucky for him my brother had sent me after this rogue and saved that idiots life; we’ve been friends ever since.”

Kagome chuckles, “Sango’s ancestors hunted demons… Maybe that’s why they get along.  How ironic… even my family, we’ve dealt with demons…  and I go and end up with one!”  She hugs Inuyasha’s waist, “at least a cute one…  with adorable ears!”

He flattens his ears back, “Keh!  So is that the real reason you like me, my ears!”

“Aww, not just your ears…  These…” rubbing them, “… are just a bonus.”

 

Just before lunch, Kagome called her mom to ask her to start checking around for a two-bedroom apartment near the school for a reasonable price.  Of course, the older woman had a ton of questions for her only daughter; why, how are you going to afford it, who are you moving in with, boyfriend, since when, isn’t that moving a bit quickly, he’s paying, how, when will she get to meet this boyfriend, etcetera, etcetera.  It took the girl over an hour to get off the phone. 

Since he didn’t have anything to occupy himself with, Inuyasha had dozed off on the couch so after her mom, Kagome calls Sango.  More questions, how are things going, admission to the fooling around, high pitch screams on the other end of the line, they talk about the snow, Sango gives her an update from the rangers, they believe just a few more days, as long as the snow continues to melt.  But even she is getting bored with just Miroku to keep her company.

_“I’ll admit Kagome, we did know that we might get snowed in, but not like this; we just wanted you two to get to know each other.”_

“I was irritated at first but Inuyasha is growing on me.”  She side-eyes the sleeping man whose ears are twitching to her voice.  “We’ve had one small fight, but it didn’t last long… I swear Sango when he stares at me with those gold eyes I just melt.”

Sango giggles, _“That’s so cute that he had that effect on you.”_

“Err… well…” she checks to see if the hanyo is still asleep, but still covers her mouth and whispers, “…there was one time when his demon half started to, I guess take over and well, all I had to do was touch him and it snapped him back to normal.”

_“Really?  I don’t think I’ve ever seen that side…”_

“Trust me you don’t want to, it was a little scary but somehow I pushed my fear aside and reached out to him.”

 _“Maybe you two are good for each other…”_ Kagome hears Sango cover the mic, mumbling voices as she assumes Miroku is talking.  _“Okay, okay I’ll ask…”  “He wants to know if Inuyasha could dig us out too, so we can get some fresh air.”_

“Let that pervert suffer…” the hanyo mumbles from the couch.

“Inuyasha.” Kagome whines, “please?  If you won’t do it for him, do it for Sango, she’s tired of being cooped up too.”

Even with his eyes still closed, he crosses his arms tightly against his chest, “Can’t make me.”

“Sango, I’m gonna put the phone down…” raising an eyebrow as she stares at her boyfriend, “Actually, let me call you right back.”

Kagome walks over and kneels next to the couch.  “Inuya…sha…” her voices softens into a more melodic quality and her hand drifts over his thigh.

He tenses from the touch, but doesn’t back down, “Not working…”

“Oh really?”  her hand settles right over his crotch.  She can feel it twitch like it knows something good could happen at any moment.  “Are you sure, because making me happy…  could make you happy too…” 

“Friggin wench…” Inuyasha opens his eyes, “I can’t believe you’re resorting to _that_.”

“Have you ever heard the term, _‘Happy wife, happy life?’_ before?”

“You’re not my wife.” He turns his head but the look on her face startles him for a second, she’s dead serious. 

“Not yet, but eventually...”

His mouth drops open, flabbergasted with her words, but her stare hasn’t changed, she really meant it.  He exhales, “Fine woman…” and sits up.  “Just remember who said it first cause if I do ask you…  you better not turn me down!”

She giggles, “Thank you Inuyasha!” giving him a quick peck on his lips.  Kagome calls Sango back to tell her the news while the grumpy hanyo stomps over to the door.   

 

Cussing the whole time, but he did it; Inuyasha dug a tunnel for his friends to get out of their lodging.  By now, the snow had melted quite a bit since the day before, but the height of the snow was still 5 to 6 feet high and too deep to move through.  Regardless, the fresh mountain air was a welcomed treat for the couple who had been breathing the stagnant cabin smell for 4 days straight. 

“So, how’d Kagome get you to do this?”  Miroku questions his friend.  “Sure, don’t look like you wanted to.”       

“Keh!  Of course, I didn’t!” the hanyo crosses his arms and snaps back, “I was nice and warm inside and now I’m wet and cold!”

“Well, thank you for doing this Inuyasha.”  Sango cuts in before her boyfriend can say something else.  “I really appreciate it and so does Miroku.”

Eyeballing his friend, “He’d better.” Turning to leave, “I’m going back to my cabin, she should be working on dinner by now,” and leaps.

Sango chuckles, “I bet Gome’s cooking is what won him over.”

“Nah…” Miroku puts an arm around his girl’s waist, “I’m sure it’s more than just that…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content

A lazy end to another snow entombed day for the budding lovebirds.  Her mom had called after dinner with some home choices that were near their college, mostly apartments but one is an actual house.  Surprisingly it was less in price than the apartments, but according to Kagome’s mother it was being rented out by an older woman who her grandfather knew through his contacts in the Shinto religion.  She wasn’t sure if it was an option they’d consider but it was Inuyasha that jumped at the idea of having a backyard and more space than an apartment would provide.  Kaede, the landlord was willing to hold the place until they could go and look at it.

Settled on the couch, Kagome is reclined on Inuyasha’s lap, his arms idly draped around her waist as he snoozed.  His little rumbling sounds and the rise and fall of his chest lull her sense of security.  Kagome knew that her hanyo was a lot stronger than a human male, but that strength wasn’t what made her feel so secure with him.  Just as he felt her aura soothe his yoki, his presence was a comfort to her energy as well. 

She tosses the book she had been reading onto the coffee table and lets out a soft sigh.  Relaxing her body deeper against him and winding her fingers around some strands of his silky white hair; her eyes shutter closed, but mind remains active.  This whole situation still boggles her imagination when she takes the time to process everything that has occurred.  If one week ago you had asked her if love at first sight existed, she probably would have told you only in fairytales and yet here she was amid one.  _‘Beauty and the Beast…’_ she chuckles in her head, the Disney rendition of the classic French story seemed to fit perfectly.  While she hadn’t been taken captive, she was a prisoner stuck in a snowy prison.  The beast was a sometimes-grumpy half man with a good heart, and of course, there’s the part of the two trapped souls falling in love.  But most of all, the girl saves the mans soul.  Even Inuyasha had commented how she was the angel come to soothe the demon.  _‘We’re the Japanese version…’_ chuckling again as a yawn creeps over. 

The hanyo suddenly comes back to life and stretches.  “Ready for bed Kagome?”

“MmHmm,” murmuring her response. 

He lifts her, standing up off the couch like she weighed nothing to him and walks over to bed.  She snuggles close to his chest wrapped in the soft blankets; the warmth taking her to dreamland while he enjoys her scent for a little while longer.  So many years he had gone by being unattached to anyone, and yet now his mind cannot fathom any future without her in it.  He had already told her he wasn’t going to let her go but that was his animal side laying claim to a possession and up till now the human half never attached a word to what he was feeling.  _‘So, is this what they call love?’_   For someone who’s never experienced romantic love before he wasn’t sure, and yet, that’s exactly what he was feeling.  Miroku may be irritating in some ways, but this was more of his area of expertise and had spent a few, mostly drunken evenings, trying to school the hanyo on it. 

This girl, buried in his arms, such a fragile human, yet strong enough to deal with a demon like him.  Does she have any idea what being with a hanyo will entail?  Did she even care?  No, it doesn’t seem to bother her at all.  She puts up with his personality, didn’t run when he briefly turned nor fought back when he claimed her, only the opposite.  Kagome must feel the same about him as he had begun to feel about her, he’s certain of it…  With arms tightly wrapped, he kisses her forehead, and three words wisp forth from his lips, “Goodnight… my love…”

“Mmmm…” she smiles and squeezes back, “I love you too, Inuyasha."

 

To Kagome, it was all like one of those pleasant dreams, the kind you don’t wanna wake up from and lie in bed hoping to get back to.  When she woke up and remembered the last thing Inuyasha had said to her, _‘…my love,’_ and she had answered with the most logical response to a man calling her his love, despite being half asleep when she’d said it.  Maybe it wasn’t per se a logical answer but more of an emotional one.  The very notion melts her heart; he had professed his love first!  The beaming smile gracing her cheeks as she opens her eyes to start the new day, washes her essence of any lingering doubts that she had found her forever home with this beautiful hanyo in her arms...

“Good dream or something?” the deep raspy voice breaks Kagome out of her thoughts.

She tilts her head up and sees his golden orbs staring back; her smile brightens, “You could say that…”

Kissing her forehead, “Was it about me?”

“Uh-huh, and what you said last night about me being your love.”

“I meant it.”

“I know, so did I.”

Even the rumbling in his stomach isn’t enough to drag the hanyo out of bed that morning and out of the arms of his girl.  There’s no reason to rush out of bed so they spend a couple more hours cuddling and kissing or simply content to listen to each other breathing, as long as they are together, the world can wait.  

 

For lunch, Kagome whips up specialty ramens for Inuyasha, just like she did the other day, with different garnishes to liven up the instant meals.  Instead of julienned eggs, she drops them in the boiling broth to poach, taking last night’s leftover teriyaki (beef), she cuts them into thin slices, and for veggies, some canned corn and re-hydrated shitake mushrooms finish the dishes.       

It is only while they eat that she notices a new development.  “Inuyasha, I think I can see out of the window.” Pointing at one, “Look you can see the blue sky!”

“Oh yeah,” he grin’s, “We won’t be stuck in here much longer, probably a day more at the most.”

“I’m kind’a not in a rush to leave…” she glances over to see his ear twitching at her comment, “It’ll be fun to go play in the snow again, but its been nice just the two of us…”

“Well if we hurry up and move into that house, we won’t be separated for long.  Just tell your mom call the lady and tell her we’ll take the place sight unseen.  I can call my bank and have the funds wired to her bank if she needs a deposit or something first.”

“Really, what if the place is not that great?”

“Then we’ll keep looking, but do you trust your mom’s judgement?”

“Yeah…”

“Then if she thinks it’s a good place, we’ll take her word for it.  By the way, do you have a driver’s license?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t but I think we should get our own car since we won’t be on campus anymore.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want to do.  Why don’t you have a license?”

He shrugs his shoulders, “Just never bothered to get one.” 

Out of nowhere, Kagome starts chuckling and shakes her head.  “A new home, a new car, what’s next?  Things are moving so quickly that I should be nervous and yet, I’m not…  Doesn’t that seem strange?”

“I don’t know…  it could be stranger.”

“How so?”

“Well, like in the old days, they did a lot of arranged marriages, so you should feel lucky you got to choose.”

Kagome wrinkles her nose and pouts, “That would suck.” 

“Yes, it would.” He starts laughing, “Sometimes they were called picture brides.  The couple only saw a photo of each other before the actual wedding.”

“What about in your world…  Is there any special, I don’t know, things you have to do when you have a girlfriend or get married?”

“For starters they used to be called a mate, not a girlfriend or spouse and if a demon picks a human for their mate, there is something like a ritual that needs to take place…”  Kagome opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off, “I’ll tell you about it when its closer to that time.” 

With some concern in her tone, “Is it scary or something?” 

“More for me than you.”

“Then I won’t let you do it, Inuyasha, I don’t wanna put you in a bind.”

“It has to be done…  Just don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Except for the sounds of slurping, a silence falls between them, but for different reasons.  What is this secret ritual that Inuyasha doesn’t want to talk about.  Kagome puts down her empty bowl and ponders various ideas, analyzing for herself if she would find them scary or not but with only one clue to start with, that it has to do with a spouse.  She struggled to come up with an answer until remembering that conversation about his parents.  He never said what the ritual entailed, but it had to do with making a human live longer.  Kagome looks over at Inuyasha who’s draining his bowl of ramen.  _‘That’s gotta be what he was talking about…  But he’s not gonna tell me even if I ask.’_   He grins when he notices her looking at him and she smiles back, “That good, huh?”

“Fuck yeah!  When you add this other stuff to it, it’s even more awesome!”

Kagome chuckles playfully, “I bet you only love me for my cooking.”

“Your body too…” cheeks growing a little rosier.  “I like your curves.”

“I don’t know…” she pinches her thighs, “I think I could stand to lose a little…”

“Keh!  Don’t you dare!  If I wanted a skeleton, I’d dig one up.”  Putting his bowl down, he pulls her over and unceremoniously plops her on his lap, “these…” squeezing her thighs, “…are perfect just the way they are.”

“But…”

“No buts!  You can exercise to stay fit, but no losing weight.”

Oh, now it’s on!  As much as Kagome wants to be thankful for the compliment, who the hell does he think he is trying to tell her what to do!  She’s not gonna stoop to his level either, but messing with him is fair game.  “Fine…” she flashes a smile, “then what if I gain weight?  Is that okay?”

“Won’t happen.”

“Excuse me, how do you know the future?”

“You have too much pride to let yourself go, besides after I make you mine, you won’t have that problem to worry about.”

 _‘Damn his comeback was quick.’_   “Care to elaborate on why it won’t be a problem anymore?”

“Nope.  And if this is your way of trying to get me to tell you about the ritual it won’t work.”  She turns around and straddles his hips, giving her best pouting, puppy dog face, “Still not working…”

“Gah!” crossing her arms, “You are stubborn!” 

“So are you.”  Squeezing the rear, she so graciously put in his reach and grinning.  “By the way, these too, don’t change, they’re at optimum size to fit in my hands.”

She rolls her eyes, “Oh geez…” but can’t help and laughs at the absurd turn of their conversation.  “Fine…  I guess it’s a good thing you like how I look.”

“You’re beautiful to me Kagome,” running the back of his hand along the smooth skin of her face, “Never think otherwise of yourself my love...”

Kagome’s eyes glaze over as the tears threaten to spill, “Oh Yash!” and fingers weave around his neck as she lowers her lips against his, tangling into his silvery locks.  He rubs softly at her lower back, pulling her body closer to his chest, their lips parting, his tongue pushing its way through, she moans as his fingers grip into her skin.  Her fingers thread their way up to his soft moldable ears, massaging and caressing them whole. 

He whines, hand drifting back down and squeezing her butt the longer her fondling continues.  Her fingers now focus on the tips of his ears, rubbing in a circle against the pink inner skin. Somewhere between a moan and a growl, vibrates from deep within his chest; the spot she had found was a pleasure point.  “Go…me…” he rocks his pelvis hard against her crotch, the stiff bulge in his pants throbbing against the fabric.  She responds in kind by pushing back, never once breaking away from her ear molestations. 

Their combined body temperatures are heating up, sweat beads pooling on their foreheads and skin.  Inuyasha reaches under her shirt, trying to unclasp the bra strap, growling when he can’t figure it out and ends up breaking.  She could get upset but the passion of the moment has her too preoccupied to care and she helps him pull her shirt off.  His mouth dives in, latching onto her perky nipples and practically mauling her milky breasts.  Whimpers and heavy breathing from the brunette only seem to spur on his advances, so the fingers she has tangled in his hair tug and jerk on his scalp each time his canines scrape her skin. 

Moisture saturates her panties and the pressure building in her core ache for a sinful release.  “Take me my hanyo…” she begs through a breathless tone, rocking her hips over his cock.    Inuyasha had been fully aware of her yearnings the instant her scent filled his nostrils.  Inside him, his yoki thrummed with excitement knowing this girl wanted them desperately and threatened to release the demon on her.  But he must fight for control because as much as his desires crave for the carnal, he wants this experience, their first foray of full intimacy to be sweetly sensual, for the two of them, but especially for Kagome.

“Are you sure?  You want to…”

She grabs his face roughly, “Yes!  Go get the condoms Miroku left you.”

“We… don’t need them.” She looks at him inquisitively, “I can only get you pregnant at certain times of the month, and today is not one of them.”

“A-alright…  I trust you Inuyasha.”

He carries her over to the faux fur rug next to the fireplace, laying her down gently on the soft pelt where the flickering flames will provide a nice heat source for them.  Sitting back on his haunches he pulls off his shirt and slips off his pants before going to work on hers, but not before taking a moment to admire the view resting in front of him.  Inuyasha hesitates at the idea of deflowering his angel so soon, and she seems to sense that in him.  “Inuyasha?  Are you okay?”

“I’m just…”

Kagome sits up and caresses his cheek, “I want this my love…  My soul is asking to blend with yours…”

“Do I really deserve you Kagome?”

She smiles and kisses his lips.  “We deserve each other…” slips the rest of her clothing off and with a gentle tug, pulls the hanyo on top of her.  Searching his eyes for confirmation, “Now make me yours.”

Knowing this could hurt, he takes an unhurried approach, pushing just the head through to allow her muscles to stretch and adjust around him.  Kagome is so wet it’s a smooth glide, but he watches her reactions carefully, ears attuned for any indications it is too painful for her.  Inch by inch until seated all the way through the tight channel, her whimpers are light, but not alarming.  “Okay baby?” concern laced in his voice as he feels her muscles still adapting to his size. 

“Mmhmm…” her smile genuine, she shifts her body to line them up more comfortably and just that small motion causes her walls to tighten, giving a snugger fit.  

He leans down, kissing her softly, whispering I love you’s as his hips start pumping.  Her body arches in mellow undulating waves following the rhythms of his thrusts, both moaning, purring, loving the sense that their energies are now entwined.  Lips wandering over her jaw and neck suckling, sucking the pale skin leaving a faint trail of bruises to drive her crazy when she sees it later.  Inuyasha grins at his handiwork, almost wishing there was a rival male around to see them. 

“Harder…” she breathes out, “Harder…  Inuyasha…”  He stops rocking, pulls out, and flips her over in one quick motion, “Why’d you...” prompting her onto all fours.  Grabbing her waist, he pushes back in slamming his dick in till it can’t go any further.  “Oh Kami!”  Her cries grow higher in pitch, this new position is rubbing her entrance in a different, better way.  Pressure builds like they did around his fingers during the oral sex; she’s close and now he needs to push her over the edge.  One hand stays put to control their movements while the other ventures to her clit, “Fuck!” Catering to two pleasure zones simultaneously. 

As the constriction around his dick increases, it pushes his own climax dangerously close to the edge.  He slows his thrusts to stave off that inevitability, but she refuses to let him, bucking and rocking her own hips to keep things going.  “Kagome…” his voice strangling in his throat.  “You’re gonna make me…”

“I’m close!” she screams, “Don’t stop!  Don’t stop!”  

“Gome…” 

“Inuyasha!”

Their cries let loose at the same time, hers taking on a higher muffled sound while his was more like a howl, an actual canine howl.  Her head whips back and her body locks up for a few seconds as some of her lower muscles contract through the surging spasms.  He continues rocking his hips, once, twice, his shaft still pulsing, unloading its cargo inside her, until finally spent and they collapse onto the floor, panting and breathing heavy.

“Wow…” Kagome curls up to her hanyo, “that was amazing…”

“No, you were amazing.” He kisses her forehead and pulls her body even closer.  Chuckling, “I think I could use a nap.”

She yawns, as if on the same wave length, “Good idea…”

 

It’s dark by the time a grumbling stomach wakes Kagome up and she realizes they had been asleep for several hours.  Stretching within the confines of his arms, the young woman smiles at the memory of their little tryst.  It was a surprise with how tender and gentle Inuyasha had been leading into that beautiful exchange.  This man, who had the strength to kill a human easily with just his bare hands, who could be ornery at times, like a child when they don’t get their way, could also be so loving and protective, handling her as if she were a fragile pane of glass.  She wasn’t as delicate as he liked to treat her, evident by her demands at the end, but it was okay for now, time will allow them to develop and learn each other’s strengths and weaknesses.  Sex-ed in high school had taught them the first time could cause some spotting or bleeding from the initial insertion but maybe due to his care, she had avoided that fate?  Peeking at her legs and the rug beneath it, she sees no reddish stains and breathes a sigh of relief; the scent of her blood probably would have drove him crazy, especially if he had been the cause of it.

Another growl from his stomach stirs the hanyo from his slumber.  “Hungry…  But don’t wanna get up.” 

“Then don’t, I’ll go make us something quick,” giving him a peck on the lips. 

“Mmm…” he rumbles, “then we’ll take a shower,” returning the kiss.

She stands up, not bothering to care that she was naked, and heads to the kitchen.  He props his head up to watch her, hips sashaying from side to side, hair bobbing and swaying with each step.  The beautiful curve of her back leading to a perfectly shaped rear… and those legs…  _‘Ugh,’_ his cock twitches from the show.  Is she walking like that on purpose?!  When she reaches to open a cupboard, her profile accenting those pleasing pillow mounds on her chest, his eyes follow the taut skin of her abdomen, her hips… his fingers gripping to the fur he lies on.  …to that thatch of curly brown hair hiding her womanhood like a teaser.  His dick has risen back to attention, _‘Damn, I wanna fuck her again!’_

“Inuyasha?”

“Yeah?” he snaps out of his trance

“Dumb question, but is ramen okay with you?”

“ _Keh_ , that is a dumb question.  Of course, it’s okay…  But now I’m hungry for something else…” mumbling that last part.

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you.”

“Nothing.”  She shrugs her shoulders and turns back to her task of boiling the water.  _‘That’ll take a few minutes…’_  his ears twitch and a grin pop’s up.  With the dexterity of a cat more than a dog, he rushes up behind her and grabs her hips pulling them against his.  “Can I ravage you right here…” pushing something hard between her butt cheeks, “…right now?” 

“Still horny, are we?” she pushes back with a force of her own. 

He growl’s and the vibrations trigger an electrical surge right down her spine.  “Just watching you strut around naked is driving me mad!”

She turns around, “And…  what are you gonna do about it?”

Pushing her against the wall, he lifts her and plants her above his waist where she helps to guide his sword back into her sheath.  Once hilted, she wraps her legs around his waist and hold onto his neck.  Now this is where his inhuman strength sure comes in handy.  With flexing biceps and measured thrusts of his hips coordinated, he rocks, sliding in and out bouncing her pussy on his dick, slamming over and over deep into her center as she hangs on for dear life.

Hard and rough, so different from the last exchange, “Inu… yasha…” she croaks out between hits, “…why are…you rushing?”

“Feels… so good…  fucking you…”

“Then slow down... make it last.”

“Can’t…  close…” growling, “damn scent’s…  like a drug…”  His head tilts back as the explosion begins.  “Fuck!”  He stops rocking but his fingers lock onto her ass, almost digging into the skin.  “Kagome…” body shudders at the last pulse, chest heaving trying to take in more oxygen.  “Damn…” his knees buckle, sliding them both to the ground using the wall as a brace.  He buries his face in the crook of her neck waiting for his heartrate to even back out again.  “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No,” her voice softens, “I would tell if you if it hurt.”

“Mmm…” he nuzzles her neck.  “Now I’m starving, I could eat at least 5 ramens.”

She laughs, “Next time wait till I finish cooking.”

“I got hungry for something else,” in a pouting whine, “that smelled even better.”

By the time Kagome’s able to stand, the water in the pot has almost boiled away, she hurries to add more before the bottom starts to burn.  “Well, Inuyasha, it’s gonna be another 10 minutes for the water boil.  I think I’m gonna take a quick shower.”

Grinning, “Can I join you?” his ears twitch a couple of times excitedly

“Only if you can keep your hands to yourself.  If the water to boils away again you won’t get dinner.”

“ _Keh_ …”  Nodding in agreement to her terms, because he’s starving, “Fine…”

~~~

After dinner, the pair settle on the couch for a quiet evening.  Inuyasha has his head in Kagome’s lap while she threads her fingers through his hair absentmindedly, with the book she’s reading taking the rest of her attention.  But an hour into it, her eyes are starting to cross so she puts it aside.  “Inuyasha, do you think the stars are out tonight?”

“Maybe.  Why, do you wanna know?”

“If they are, will you take me on the roof to star gaze?”

“I guess so.”

Kagome peeks outside and finds a cloudless sky looking back at her so she changes into a warmer outfit and Inuyasha throws on sweatpants and a thick sweater.  With a straw mat she found, and an extra blanket bundled in her arms, he picks her up and make the easy leap onto the roof, putting her down on the levelest section he can find. 

They make themselves comfortable, she safe and secure in his lap with the blanket around them both to keep warm.  Above them, the nights sky is filled with stars as far as the eye can see, twinkling, winking at them as if giving their approval for love to blossom in their presence and a crescent moon ready to slumber in its new phase, which means…

“Tomorrow, you’ll be human right?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles, more interested in nuzzling her neck, “I almost forgot… that’s never happened to me before.”

“What’s never happened?”

“That I’d forget.”

“Oh…  Right, that’s something you keep secret.”

“Could we just stay in bed all day tomorrow, you know, while I hide out?” She can almost hear the grin on his face.

Giggling, “Except to eat right, I assume you still need to eat.”

“ _Keh_!  Of course, I need to eat woman, this body burns a lot of calories.”

She molds her body deeper into his chest, still giggling lightly, “We can stay in bed, that’s fine.” Her eyes drifting back to the reason they were on the roof...  The stars are so much more beautiful away from the glow of the cities that mask or distort their shine that she wishes...  “A shooting star!” pointing to the northeast, “Did you see it?”

“No,” he was too busy with his nose buried in her tresses to notice anything.  “Your scent keeps distracting me.”

“Apparently, everything about me distracts you.”

“Yup…”

She closes her eyes, and makes her wish…     

 


	5. Chapter 5

It takes two more days of perfectly sunny weather for the snow to melt down enough to see the ground again.  Drifts and mounds of the icier snow still linger under trees and other areas shaded for most of the day but at least the four friends are able to see each other again.  In celebration, Kagome and Sango put together a nice dinner.  The girl’s chit-chit in the kitchen about the house, Kagome’s mom found while the two boys relax on the couch.  Of course, the main topic Miroku wants to talk about is Inuyasha’s status with Kagome, as in sexual status.  But the hanyo refuses to give the man any details simply stating that they have gotten very close.

“You realize, once we move in together you two won’t be able to hide the fact your having sex.”

Inuyasha crosses his arms, “I’m not trying to hide it, I’m just not gonna talk about it.  What we do together is our business not yours.”   

“Come on Yash!  What’s the big deal if you tell me?”  Miroku looks over to his friend duffle bag, “I know…  I can tell if you used any condoms…”

“ _Keh_!  Go right ahead and count ‘um, they’re right where you left them.”

A surprised look washes over his friend, he was certain that the two had hooked up but…  “You wouldn’t go bare back…  I don’t see you risking her getting pregnant.”

“Then I guess it will stay a mystery to you, pervert!”  Inuyasha snickers.  “Now give up cause I’m not giving you details.”

“Fine!” Miroku sinks back into the cushion.  “I’ll find out eventually…”  Lowering his voice, “Did you tell her about the ritual?”

“Not details, just that there is one for human partners.”

Miroku looks at the two girls, then back to Inuyasha, “But shouldn’t…”

“It’s not something I’m looking forward to…  it can be dangerous…”

“Gome’s a strong girl, I’m sure she’ll be okay Yash.”

“Yeah…” his mind wanders back to his mother, if only his father had done that damn ritual sooner, she might have lived longer…  “I know Roku…  I lost my mom…  I don’t wanna lose Kagome either.”

His friends face lightens, “It really is nice you’ve found someone Yash…  You’re not as ornery with her around.”

“ _Keh_!  She’s a soothing presence…  you on the other hand, not so much sometimes…”

 

“Dinners ready!” the two women chime at the same time.  Since there is no dining table, the four gathered around the couch near the fireplace where Kagome opts to sit on the floor and Inuyasha joins her, and Sango sits on the couch by Miroku.  The hanyo’s nose can still smell faint traces of their sweat and fluids on the rug, he grins as he runs his hands over it.  Kagome smiles too, a secret shared only between them. 

The other couple looks at each other unsure of the unspoken looks the other two are giving each other, Sango smiles sweetly, happy in the knowledge her friends seem so content with each other. But Miroku, having been thwarted by Inuyasha tries again, unsuccessfully to delve into their relationships current standings.  This time its Kagome that shuts him down with a glare to end all glares. 

The topic changes to a benign one, what to do with the final few days they’ll be at the cabins.  Maybe a hike, suggest the girls, there’s supposed to be an interesting cave nearby they could explore that Sango had pulled up some information on before the trip.

“According to legend, 800 years ago, that cave was the final showdown between a powerful priestess and a legion of demons, locals believe there is a rock formation inside that looks like a female battling inhuman creatures.”

“Why would you wanna see some stuffy cave?”  Inuyasha leans back, “Sounds boring.”  He had heard the legends of a powerful priestess from other senior Yokai but chalked it up like a ghost story they told when he was little to scare him.   

Kagome pats his leg, “It’s just something to do,” batting her lashes at him, “to get out of this cabin.”

“But there’s other things to do in here where its warm…”  his gold orbs communicating volumes.

Though a blush develops, her composure is maintained, and she simply leans next to his ear whispering something quietly, so the others can’t hear.  The hanyo turns red, “Alright, we’ll go tomorrow.”

She kisses his cheek and turns back to the group.  “So what time should we start walking?”

Miroku, “Whoa, what just happened?  Are you telling me she’s already got you wrapped around her finger Yash?”

“No more than Sango’s hold on you.”  Inuyasha jests. 

“Touché, my friend.”

Sango, “I think we could go after breakfast, say meet at the car at 9am?”

Inuyasha, “I thought we’re going hiking?”

Sango, “We are, we’ll just drive to the beginning of the trail so its faster…”

 

Based on the map Sango found, the drive will only be about 10 minutes and the hike will take them about an hour to reach the cave.  The girls make sandwiches, packing snacks and drinks so they can lunch during the hike along with a couple of straw mats to sit on.  Despite the sun filled blue skies, the air is crisp and chilly so they each, except for Inuyasha, have donned snowsuits for this outdoor adventure. 

The path itself is nothing special, but it gives Kagome and Sango a chance to talk while the boys goof around, throwing snowballs or occasionally scaring them from behind trees.  Oh, the two women get some revenge, feigning injury during one snowball fight, the two guys rush to help their injured girlfriends only to be pummeled by more balls of ice up close and personal.

But the closer the group gets to the cave, an uneasy feeling washes over Inuyasha’s yoki and he’s starting to wonder if there wasn’t some truth in the old legends.  His grip on Kagome’s hand tightens as they enter the damp and musty cave.  Surprised at the nervous energy flowing through the hanyo since it’s the first time she’s ever sensed that level of concern from him, she asks if he is okay and is only rewarded with a shallow nod, his flattening ears giving away his true feelings. 

And sure enough, the moment the towering rock formation Sango had talked about stands before them, Inuyasha’s face gives off a mixture of emotions, from fear to sadness; Kagome just can’t seem to tell what is going on in his head.  “It’s real…” she hears him whisper. 

“What’s real?”  She tilts her head in confusion. 

“That’s…  not rock.  That’s her, petrified body w-with demons around her.” 

Miroku, “Dude, is there something you’re not telling us?”

Inuyasha looks down at his feet and Kagome squeezes his hand to help reassure him that everything is okay.  “I was told there was a demon that had fallen in love with her, the priestess, but she wanted nothing to do with an evil being.  He gathered others to him, stealing their yoki’s to gain enough power to force her to be his, but those other yokai’s hated her and attacked instead.”  He sighs, “In a final attempt to stop their rampage she used the last of her powers to seal them here for eternity, using her own body to bind them.”

“That’s so sad…” Kagome hugs onto Inuyasha.  “He just wanted her to love him?”

“Even now in my world, it’s…  looked down upon for a human and a demon to have a relationship, I can’t imagine how much more jaded the world was 800 years ago.  And even more so a miko, she would have been shunned for going against her teachings.”

Sango pulls Miroku away to give the other couple some space, this clearly is an emotional situation; the story of a demon and a miko’s love, that could easily have been those two if times had been different.  So, wrapped up in his emotions, Inuyasha doesn’t even notice when they leave, all he sees is the woman standing in front of him with moisture building in her eyes.

“But…” Kagome bites her lip searching for the right words, “that’s not the case with us, because I love my demon.”  Reaching up to caress his face, “I don’t care if I have miko abilities in me, I don’t care if people don’t support our relationship, all that matters to me is how we feel about each other.”

“Kagome, I told you before, there are reasons I hide who I truly am.  You three and a few others are the only ones that know what I am.  And it is for reasons like this,” he gestures at the stone priestess, “Most humans automatically think all demons are evil even though it’s not true.”  _Sigh_ , “Maybe you’ve gotten too comfortable seeing me like this…  when we leave in two days I’ll need to turn the spell back on.”

“But, Inuyasha…” a tear breaks free and travels the length of her cheek.  “You’re become my best friend and I love you like this…” she reaches up and rubs his ears, his eyes fluttering against her caresses.  She smiles lovingly, “I love you for who you really are.”

The gaze he is leveling is almost tear filled, “I know you do Kagome.”  he wipes the remaining tears, caressing her face to soothe her anxieties, “and that’s one of the things I admire, your courage and ability to look past my heritage and see, well, see me.  I’ve lived for so long, and yet in your few years you are so much wiser than I will ever be.  You make me a better hanyo just being in your presence.”  Leaning down he presses a soft kiss on her lips and wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back as she melts into his gentle embrace.  “I love you Kagome…” he whispers in her ear.

As the young couple stand there in the dark cave, oblivious to anything else, his yoki, her spiritual energy, comforting and consoling each other; neither wanting to break away from the moment.  A light buzzing sound begins to fill the cavern, they look around puzzled until their eyes fall on the now iridescent statue of the miko.  Kagome’s eyes widen in fear as she grips to Inuyasha’s sweater and the hold he has around her waist tightens.  By this point, he should be grabbing his girl and running out of this cave, but his feet feel glued to where it stands, terrified of what was happening.  The buzz turns into a pulse, like the beating of a heart, is it the warrior priestess coming back to life?

Without warning, soft bright white light envelopes the couple, bathing them in what can only be described as a power unlike anything they had ever felt before.  So, blinding is this light that Inuyasha must close his sensitive eyes to it, but when he’s able to see again, notices to his horror that the light was now only glowing around his girl.  Panic sets in, “What the hell is going on!” screaming at the unmoving statue.  Why was he able to see Kagome’s aura?  It was so intense like her body was simply on fire!  _‘Kami!  How strong is this woman?’_   Inuyasha’s anxiety is not only rising because his girlfriend seemed possessed but because her spiritual energy was reaching a level he hasn’t seen in over a century!  

Kagome’s body is rigid, and her pupils dilated, when a voice comes out of his girlfriend that is not hers, whispering one word, “Shikon…”

“What are you doing to her!” he screams, unsure of the intentions of the priestess encased in stone.  Finally finding the strength to free his captive feet, he grabs Kagome and rushes her out of the cave, only stopping once they can no longer see it anymore.  “Kagome?” shaking her, “Kagome please come back to me!” 

“Shikon…” she whispers a second time but now in her own voice.

“Kagome?!” His eyes burning into her orbits, watching the pupils slowly return to normal. 

“Inuyasha?” blinking her eyes, “When did we get out here?”

“Oh, thank Kami,” he hugs her so firmly she can barely breathe. 

“D-did something happen?”  squeaking out her words until he releases her.

“You went into a trance and said a word, Shikon…  Y-your aura was going crazy!”

“Shikon?” she tips her head un-phased by the frightened hanyo, “Four Souls?  Why would I say that?”

“How should I know!  Does it mean something?”

“It, um in Shinto, refers to 4 spiritual elements, Courage, Wisdom, Friendship, and Love, supposedly when one person possesses these in balance, it makes them very powerful for good or evil.”

“Why would you say it?  What does it have to do with that miko in there?” running a hand through his hair, “I don’t understand.”

“I-I think she was communicating through me…  I think, she was trying to say that the Shikon was inside me.”

The hanyo breathes a sigh of relief, “I can believe that, because, I agree with her.”        

“Huh?”

“You are all those things, Kagome.” he chuckles, “I guess you are much more powerful a miko than I imagined.  Shit, you woke up an 800-year old statue!”

“C-could we not mention this to anyone…  At least till I have time to learn or figure out more about that miko?”

“There’s that wisdom showing again.” He grins

“Shut up!”   

He laughs again, “Come on my angel priestess, let’s get back to the cabin; I think our friends ditched us already.”

“Wow, that’s not cool.”

“Eh,” he shrugs his shoulders, “Miroku knows I’d be fine.”  He turns around and kneels, “Climb on my back…”

~~~~

 _‘Two more days’_ , she sighs as she opens her eyes that morning.  Tomorrow afternoon they’ll be heading back to their normal lives; well a new normal considering the changes that will be taking place.  The rise and fall of Inuyasha’s chest and his rumblings that she’s grown accustomed to tickle her spine as they press against her skin.  She can barely remember what it was like not to wake up in his soothing embrace each morning with the knowledge that as long as she was with him, she’d always be, safe.  She thinks back to the day before…  

When they had returned from the cave, Miroku and Sango were eating their lunches on a picnic table between the cabins.  Kagome had forgotten all about that thing, having been covered up the entire time they were in the mountains.  She and Inuyasha join them, and their friends ask what happened in the cave, was everything alright?  The hanyo played it off, saying that he was just surprised that the tale had been real, and Kagome went along with it.  But Miroku kept asking about the story, questioning how he knew it was real.

Eventually, Inuyasha admitted he sensed a lot of energy still being held in that cave and that it triggered some memories of his past.  But when Kagome was asked if she had felt anything, she denied it, saying that she simply comforted her boyfriend and then they left.   It was really nice how Inuyasha rubbed the small of her back during their questions, kept her from caving and admitting the truth that she was still trying to process for herself. 

Of all the people over the centuries that have probably visited that cave, has she ever…  _‘I wonder why that priestess decided to reach out to me?  Could that priestess have had feelings for that yokai, but pushed it aside because she was trained to believe it was wrong like Inuyasha had talked about?  Maybe, she saw herself in me?  But then was it more a warning or a blessing?’  Sigh, ‘I don’t think I’ll ever know for sure…’_   Kagome pauses, _‘Wait, did he react because, that could have been us?  Was he worried I would eventually shun him too?’_   She shakes those notions from her mind, _‘I never, ever wanna be like that!  He’s too precious to me…’_    

 _‘But what about that whole channeling thing?  Inuyasha said my aura was going crazy, that he’d never seen such a strong energy before from a human, priestess or otherwise.  And I had no idea I even had that in me!’_   She grips to the arm draped around her waist.  _‘What the hell else don’t I know about myself?  Is it gonna happen again?  Kami, I hope not…’_

“Mmm… Kagome?”  His voice all raspy, “You okay?”

“Yeah…” _sigh_ , “Just thinking about what you said about me glowing and all…”

“Don’t worry… ‘bout it.  Nothin’ to be afraid or ashamed of.”

She turns over and snuggles her face to his chest, “As long as I’m with you, there’s nothing for me to fear.”

“Exactly.  Now go back to sleep... lest you wake him up again.”

“Because you can never get enough of me?” reaching over and squeezing his rear, “I seem to have the same problem.”

Inuyasha growls, “Don’t tease me wench…  It’s hard enough to control myself without you goading me.”

Her tone changes to a more demure, curious one, “Inuyasha?”

“Yeah?”

“Since you really don’t need to go to school, why do you?”

“It’s just something to do.  I’m not exactly one to hold down a regular job, and the ones I do for my brother are not scheduled so I need to keep myself occupied somehow.”

“But you make enough money from those jobs, not to have to work a real one?”

“Pretty much yeah, I’m set for life.”

“I don’t really know what I wanna do yet…  My family wants me to work at the shrine, maybe my grandfather suspected I could be the next priestess.  I don’t know…  I never considered that idea before.”

“You should do whatever makes you happy Kagome.”

“Maybe I’ll just see where school takes me…” voice trailing, “Though somehow, I have a feeling I’ll end up at the shrine as the resident miko, especially after what I’ve learned about myself; Inuyasha would you stay with me, if I became a miko at the shrine?”

“Why would that bother me?”

“I don’t know…”

His ears flatten, irritated because he wants to go back to sleep, “Look woman, you’re not getting rid me so stop your doubting, I’m gonna go wherever you want to go, the shrine, or half way around the world, I don’t care.”

“Thank you Inuyasha.”

“Huh?” Ears popping back up, “For what?”

She smiles against his chest, “Just being you…”

“ _Keh_!” he rolls onto his back, keeping her head on his chest and arm around her waist.  “Good, now that is settled, I’m falling back asleep.” Inuyasha kisses his contented girl on the forehead and closes his eyes, but has a smile of his own plastered to his face.

Kagome closes her eyes as well, drawing lazy little circles, tracing the lines and muscle structures of his chest until dreamland takes her again.  She felt special to be chosen by this hanyo, rough around the edges, and yet so loving considering what he’s gone through in his life.  _Sigh_.  The world may not always accept him, but she sure as hell did and vowed in that moment to make sure the rest of his life would never be lonely again.

 

A ringing phone grates on Inuyasha’s eardrums and he pulls the pillow from under his head to cover them, muffling the sound.  He hears Kagome answer and it sounds like Sango on the other end.  _Hibachi for a late lunch, early dinner.  Outside grill._   _They’ve got yakitori chicken marinating._   She’ll make rice and something else.  _Miroku’s bringing out the bottle of sake since tonight’s their last night here._   3pm.  See them later. 

Peeking out from under the pillow, 10:32am is what the clock says is the time.  His ears flick at the sounds of Kagome fussing in the kitchen, probably trying to figure out the ‘something else’ to make and grins under cover of the fabric.  There is little doubt she won’t come up with something good, and yummy.  That woman knows how to cater to his two most important desires, the fire in his loins, and the rumble of his stomach.

He felt so special to be chosen by this modern day miko, pure and sweet, yet strong enough to put up with the likes of him.  There are still things he needs to tell her about his life that may frighten her, but somehow, he knows she’ll handle it with the finesse of a royal; his parents would be so proud of the girl he’s found.  The world may not accept their relationship but he sure as hell did and vowed in that moment to make her happy for as long as they lived.

 

The four friends meet up by 3pm as planned to hibachi, Miroku and Inuyasha grilling up the chicken while Sango and Kagome sit back on the picnic table and just relax.  They had offered to help but the boys insisted that the grill was the man’s territory.  Yeah, whatever, that’s fine, was the girl’s responses, then we’ll just do our own thing.  So, Kagome tells Sango more about the new house, how her mom had checked it out and found it partially furnished with all the major furniture and appliances.  The girls talked about décor and aesthetics, how Inuyasha wants to buy a car, no her mom doesn’t know about Inuyasha yet, they were waiting till they met in person.  They had two weeks to settle into the new house before classes began again, plenty of time…

Miroku pesters Inuyasha, still trying to get details out of his friend about his night activities but he won’t budge.  Changing the subject, he asks the hanyo if he’s ready to deal with a drunk Kagome, because the sake he’s popping open later is premium Junmai Ginjo-shu, high in alcohol content, about 23%; the good stuff or in other words, get plastered with little to no hangover.  Of course, the response is he can take whatever she can dish out… We’ll see about that, girls can be a handful when tipsy, Miroku snickers, especially the quiet ones…

By 6pm, the air is growing too chilly to be outdoors comfortably and they decide to retire to Sango and Miroku’s cabin to continue their revelries.  Sango brings out some snacks, arare (rice crackers), edamame (soy beans), and some fried miso tofu she prepared earlier for the drinking portion of their evening.  The first couple of games of Hanafuda kicks off as individual players, next several rounds in teams of two; first the boys versus the girls, then the couples battle it out.  Munching on their appetizers and taking shots along the way, the friends are having a blast.  After the second game a new twist is added to the Yaku, that whenever someone gets one of the 8 possible special combinations, the other players must take a double shot of sake and tie games are settled with Jan Ken Pon.                     

It quickly becomes apparent who can handle their alcohol and who can’t, Inuyasha barely seems effected probably courtesy of his yokai blood, Miroku second, Sango third, and Kagome, the youngest and most inexperienced of the group feeling the effects the most; just as Miroku had expected…  and planned for.  He hadn’t been 100% sure if his friends had gone all the way yet and was sure if they hadn’t, this was sure to get them there.  A little devious on his part, but being the horn dog he was felt that sex was a natural part of any relationship and just as important as breathing.   

Luckily for Kagome, while it may take less sake to get her tipsy, her skills in Hanafuda helped to stretch out the time between shots, winning the second individual game and two of the partner pairings, not to mention pulling yaku’s several times to the groans of the others.  But still by 9 pm, she was feeling very good, warm and rosy cheeked, and practically hanging all over her boyfriend.  Miroku grinned and mouthed to Inuyasha _‘You’re welcome…’_ to which he gained a swift finger wave. 

Moving on from Hanafuda once the players started having trouble focusing on the cards, Miroku and Sango take up the couch while Kagome and Inuyasha sit near the fire with her in his lap; well mostly so he could make sure she didn’t fall over.  The brunette is so tipsy she’s become oblivious that they are not in their own cabin but still with their friends, even when they are talking to her, kissing him and pawing for his attention.  Miroku decides to take advantage, “Kagome, looks like Inuyasha should take you to bed.”

The hanyo glares at the grinning asshole but can’t stop his girl from slurring out her response, “He already has…  several times,” beaming, “and he’s damn good at it too!”  Inuyashas’s face is turning crimson.

“Ha!  I knew it!  You two are shacking up!”

“Fuck you Roku!”

“No, that’s what you’re doing to Gome, and _damn well_ according to her.”  Inuyasha growls but it doesn’t phase his drunk friend.  “I don’t know what the big deal is, if you guys are happy that’s all that matters.”

“ _Keh_!  I told you, we just didn’t feel the need to tell everyone, hey we’re having sex!”

“Can I say something…” Kagome interjects, but her hanyo cuts her off, more in fear of what else might come out of her mouth.

“No,” he speaks as softly as he can through gritted teeth, “Kagome, I think I should take you back to our cabin.”

“But I’m having fun!” she whines, fisting his sweater, and her big chocolate brown eyes staring, begging his golden orbs to stay.

“I really should take you to bed…”  As soon as those words left his lips he knew it was a mistake.

She runs her hand under his shirt, toying with his nipples and lightly scraping her nails along his skin, “Promise?”

“Oh boy, Inuyasha, you better get going!” Miroku snickers, “before she passes out.” 

Sango slaps her boyfriend, “Eh, stop it already.”

But instead he turns to reach under and grabs her ass, “Don’t worry…  you’re going to bed very soon too.”

Inuyasha picks up Kagome who’s starting to drift off anyways, “Friggin pervert.  We’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

Sango, “Remember, we need to clean up and leave the cabins how we found them.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  Shifting Kagome who has gone limp in his arms, he leaves.

“So…” Miroku tackles Sango to the couch, “Shall we…”

 

Once he reaches their cabin, Inuyasha places Kagome on the bed, strips her clothes off and re-dresses her in sleepwear all while she whines that she can do it herself.  When he turns to change his own clothes, she manages to scoot off the bed and stagger towards the bathroom, almost falling twice.  He rushes over to stabilize and guide her, getting her to the bathroom but leaves her to take care of her bladder needs, cause he wasn’t gonna stand by though that.  Unfortunately, after 10 minutes and silence, he finds her passed out sitting on the toilet; at least she managed to relieve herself.  Groaning and cursing his friend for the sake, he manages to wake her up, so she can finish wiping, helps her pull her bottoms back up and walks her back to bed where she practically falls onto it.

He figures his plans to have one last romp in this cabin was a fail and climbs in to go to sleep next to the already passed out girl, checking it off a list in his mind, to regulate her alcohol consumption next time.  Praying she doesn’t wake up to puke all over him, soon the spirits in his system catch up and he drifts off…

_‘Midoriko, I will do anything to have you!’_

_‘It’s impossible, can’t you understand that.  It doesn’t matter how I feel, it simply cannot be, a miko and a demon…’_

_‘Then I will become so powerful, you won’t be able to deny me!’_

_‘Eiji, that would be fruitless…’_

Around 2am, Kagome stirs beside him, fidgeting and moaning jumbled, garbled words, Inuyasha peers over her shoulder, her face scrunched, eyebrows pinching, mouth in a grimace; “Kagome?”  

_‘Love knows no boundaries, Midoriko…  And I love you.’_

“Kagome?” Inuyasha rolls her onto her back and cups her cheek as tears are starting to leak from her closed lids. 

_‘Please Eiji, don’t make me have to stop you!’_

“It would break my heart!” she screams, sitting straight up in bed almost smacking the hanyo right in the jaw.  Tears stain her cheeks, but she has no idea why.  Kagome blinks, why was she up?

“Kagome?”  Inuyasha sits up too.  “Why are you screaming?”

She blinks, “I, I don’t know…”

“You were talking in your sleep…  the names Eiji and Midoriko…” 

“Bad dream…” she lies back down, “must’a been a bad dream…”

Has he heard those names before, somewhere, maybe years ago…   He feels as if he should know it.  “Kagome, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Mmhmm.” She snuggles deeper along Inuyasha’s side, molding herself to his frame, “I’m always okay if I’m with you…”  The truth is she can’t shake the feelings of loss, like she was going to lose her hanyo.  Why had these feelings crept into her mind?  Does it have to do with whatever she had been dreaming about?  It’s not possible, she chants quietly to herself like a mantra to soothe an aching heart.  He wasn’t going anywhere, and neither was she…  And as if to allay her fears, his powerful arms wrap around, embracing her, to guide her back to a more peaceful slumber.  

~~~XX~~~

This sure as hell had been the most interesting vacation she’s ever had, well interesting doesn’t really say it but the right word is not coming to her, fun, exciting, insane, special...  First being stuck with a strange guy, only to find out he’s half demon.  Snowed in for over a week.  Falling in love with said hanyo, and losing their virginities…  The strange connection they seem to share and that cave of mystery; yup it’s been… crazy.

She must admit, as they travel along the winding mountain road that the scenery is still just as breathtaking as when they drove up two weeks ago.  There was still a light dusting of snow along the roadway and on the tops of many of the Japanese pines they passed by.  The two guys were in the front while the girls sat in the back seat, but the trunk was no longer full of supplies, just luggage.  Kagome stares out the window with a smile on her face remembering how her roommate had talked her into taking this trip.  Come on, the older girl had said, let’s get out of the city and just relax for the two-week hiatus.  Her friend had assured her, it would be two cabins, one for the girls, one for the guys.  _“Give Inuyasha a chance, you might like him…”_   _‘Yeah…’_ she sees the hanyo watching her through the side mirror, _‘I certainly do.’_   


End file.
